Rain
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Hujan—satu kata yang menghubungkan segalanya. Hujan yang membawamu pergi dan hujan pula yang membawamu kembali. /Just Three-shot/Special IchiRuki XD/AU/LAST CHAP! Tankyou all :)/Collab with Gaudys :3/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuhuu~ arigatou minna ^^ makasih karna sudah mau berkunjung ke fic gaje hasil kolaborasi kami *nunduk-nunduk***

**karna kami masih newbie, jadi dimohon kerja samanya, maaf atas segala kejaean atau keanehan yang akan muncul sejauh readers membaca nanti, dan tentu aja, saran, tanggapan, maupun kritiknya kami nantikan yaa, oke, langsung aja~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Title : Rain**

**Bleach Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Tite kubo**

**Warnings : Gaje, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Story : Bii Akari&Rufina Yumi ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Ah, sudah mau hujan," pinta seorang pria berambut mencolok dengan pelan sebab memang hanya tertuju pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sebuah pintu megah dengan gagang yang terlihat kokoh yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja didepannya.

Napasnya memburu, namun dia tak berniat memperlambat laju larinya. Ada hasrat yang begitu besar yang terpendam dalam dirinya, membuatnya ingin menggapai gagang pintu itu secepat mungkin, gagang pintu yang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Terlebih lagi, hujan mulai mengeroyoknya, setetes demi setetes, semakin deras, memaksanya untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi, agar pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya tidak basah, terutama rambut jeruknya.

TOK TOK

"Ah, tuan muda," wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu itu menunduk, memberikan salam kepada sesosok lelaki acuh tak acuh yang berdiri santai sambil melepaskan beberapa tetes air yang melengket ditubuh atletisnya.

"Huh, bagaimana keadaan panti?" lelaki cuek itu bertanya kepada wanita tadi sambil melihat ke sekeliling, seperti dugaannya, keadaan disana sepi, mungkin penghuni panti ini sedang berkeliaran di luar sana.

"Keadaannya baik tuan, apa tuan ingin coklat hangat?" tawar wanita itu dengan sangat sopan, walaupun kelihatannya lelaki berambut jeruk dihadapannya tidak pantas diperlakukan semanis itu olehnya.

"Hn," gumam lelaki tak di untung itu, sekarang dia hanya berdiri di depan sebuah jendela, menerawang jauh ketempat lain, tanpa tahu sedikitpun tentang apa yang dikatakan wanita tadi sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar, tuan muda," ucap wanita tadi, masih dengan sopan santun dan senyum ramahnya, padahal si tuan muda sama sekali tak melirik sedikitpun kearahnya sejak tadi.

"Ichigo?"

Pria bertubuh tegap itu menoleh, dan dengan cepat melemparkan senyum andalannya pada wanita dihadapannya, "Hn, aku datang."

Wanita yang tampak lebih tua dibanding wanita sebelumnya itu juga tersenyum, sepasang bola matanya yang mulai rabun termakan usia memaksanya untuk menyipitkan lagi kelopak matanya, memandang Ichigo dengan wajah yang benar-benar serius, "Kau tidak berubah, Ichigo."

Dan obrolan pun dimulai, antara Ichigo dan wanita tua itu, suasana dingin ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang baru saja disuguhkan padanya membuat Ichigo segera hanyut dalam buaian kata yang terucap dari bibir wanita itu, mengenai dirinya, dan secuil kisah-kisah tentang masa kecilnya dulu, yang masih terekam baik didalam sel-sel otak wanita dihadapannya itu.

Dalam hati, Ichigo merasa tidak tenang, ada seberkas perasaan takut yang menyelimutinya ketika dirinya sudah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Sedikit takut, ragu, dan sedih, perasaan tidak enak yang membungkus hati Ichigo saat ini, apa lagi jika mengingat tentang kejadian itu, kejadian yang merenggut nyawa wanita yang dia sayangi.

Ibunda Ichigo, meninggal sembulan tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, Ichigo tak sanggup jika memori itu kembali terlintas dikepalanya, terasa benar-benar penuh, kepala jeruknya seakan bisa meledak kapan saja.

Dan jika saja bukan karena pesan ibunya yang selalu memintanya untuk memperhatikan panti yang telah lama dirintisnya itu, Ichigo tak akan ada disini, dan perasaan tidak enak itu juga tak akan mengusiknya saat ini.

Setahun yang lalu, tepat ditanggal sama, selama sembilan kali berturut-turut, Ichigo berkunjung ke tempat ini, entah itu untuk mengenang ibunya ataupun untuk sekedar menepati janjinya itu, Ichigo pun tak tahu. Ichigo merasa takut mengenang setiap sudut bangunan yang telah berdiri kokoh itu, rasanya baru kemarin dia datang, baru kemarin dia merasakan sensasi aneh itu, sensasi yang tidak bisa ia lupakan sampai sekarang.

Hati keras sang pangeran _orange_ pun melebur, seiring dengan berkurangnya intensitas hujan diluar sana, ia terbang menuju masa lalu, masa lalu ketika dia masilah seorang bocah cengeng, dan selalu berfirasat aneh, tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak, karena ada satu hal yang selalu mengusiknya, dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sesuatu yang sedari dulu ingin dia ketahui kebenarannya.

Ichigo memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, benci, dia benar-benar benci pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia ditakdirkan menjadi begitu lemah? Begitu cengeng saat dulu? Mengapa dia tidak bisa tenang dan ikhlas menerima kepergian ibundanya? Mengapa?

"Dan kau tahu Ichigo, bagiku kau masihlah seorang bocah kecil yang manis," ungkap wanita tua itu, menyudahi cerita panjangnya yang isinya hampir selalu sama disetiap tahunnya, setidaknya begitulah pikir Ichigo.

"Itu berarti aku tidak berubah, kan?"

Sejenak, wanita itu terkejut oleh ucapan Ichigo tadi, namun dalam waktu singkat senyum tipis tercetak diwajahnya yang dipenuhi keriput-keriput halus, seolah memberikan tanggapan positif atas pertanyaan subjektif yang dilayangkan Ichigo.

Ichigo lega atas senyum hangat yang dilemparkan kepadanya, setidaknya hatinya sedikit lebih ringan dibanding sebelumnya. Ichigo cukup bahagia, bagaimana tidak, diantara puluhan orang yang mengenalnya, akhirnya ada juga orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berubah, meski sebenarnya, Ichigo pun tahu bahwa dirinya memang tidak sama seperti lagi sebelumnya, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Ichigo!" teriak seorang wanita bertubuh ramping, begitu menyadari bahwa putra kesayangannya ternyata sedang bermain dipojok taman itu.

Dipandanginya lagi tubuh sang bocah, yang masih terlihat betah bersembunyi disamping patung wanita yang melambangkan keberuntungan itu, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh nyonya Kurosaki, ibunda Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Ayo kesini!" teriaknya lagi, saat menyadari bahwa panggilan pertamanya tadi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh sang bocah, jemari lentiknya bergerak kesana-kemari seakan mengisyaratkan pada bocah diujung sana agar segera melesat kearahnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, sang ibu pun bernapas lega, perhatiannya kini semakin memusat pada bocah kecil yang tengah berlari riang kearahnya, sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang terkesan polos. Tepat ketika sampai didepan sang bunda, Ichigo mendekap tubuh ibunya dengan kedua tangannya, seerat yang dia bisa, masih dengan senyum polos andalannya.

Wanita itu pun tersenyum lembut, membalas pelukan anaknya, lalu membungkuk sedikit, berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ichigo. Ditatapnya mata jernih itu lekat-lekat, seolah tak mengizinkan Ichigo untuk berpaling sejenak saja darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ibu sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi," tatapan kekhawatiran itu membuat Ichigo mematung seketika, meski tak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya merasa senang karena dikhawatirkan oleh ibundanya itu.

Ada perasaan menggelitik disekitar perut Ichigo, membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan tawa cempreng andalannya, namun segera saja dia urungkan niat konyolnya itu, begitu menyadari bahwa kedua iris indah dihadapannya mulai berkaca-kaca, mempersiapkan cairan bening yang terasa begitu asin dilidah Ichigo, dia sudah pernah membuktikannya.

"Ibu?" tanya Ichigo dengan polos, keningnya mengerucut kecil, bingung dengan tingkah ibunya yang terkesan aneh.

"Jangan membuat ibu khawatir lagi, Ichigo," didekapnya dengan erat seluruh tubuh Ichigo, benar-benar erat hingga Ichigo merasa napasnya mulai tercekat.

Dan anehnya, bocah mungil itu tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ibunya, sesesak apapun napasnya, dia tidak ingin. Ada rasa nyaman yang menyelimutinya, terutama hati kecilnya, meski otaknya terus meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan pelukan hangat itu, hati kecilnya terus menolak mentah-mentah permintaan itu, sungguh hal yang aneh.

Cukup lama mereka saling berpelukan, dan kedua ibu dan anak itu tampak sangat menikmatinya, hingga sang ibu pun tersadar, dan dengan perlahan melepaskan tubuh anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ah, maaf Ichigo," ucap wanita itu dengan gugup, tersadar bahwa dirinya telah menyiksa anak kadungnya sendiri hingga terbatuk-batuk menahan napas.

Senyum malaikatnya kembali mengembang, membuat Ichigo tak tega merengek dan melunturkan senyum yang sangat menentramkan hatinya itu.

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin pulang," pinta Ichigo dengan polos dan spontan, tanpa direncanakan oleh otak kecilnya sama sekali, sepatah kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, tanpa alasan apapun.

Sang ibunda terdiam, masih sambil menatap kedua iris dihadapannya dalam-dalam, ada perasaan sedih yang melingkupinya begitu anak semata wayangnya itu meminta untuk tidak pulang, rasanya begitu ganjil, aneh, dan membingungkan. Ditatapnya lagi mata sang bocah, dan sorotan mata penuh kasih sayang tadi berubah menjadi tatapan iba, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga menjadi melankolis begini.

Mereka berdua termangu, bingung dengan perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti bagian dalam tubuh mereka, dan perlahan, senyum lembut kembali terpancar dari wajah cantik wanita berumur 31 tahun itu.

"Ichigo," ucapnya lembut, sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ichigo, "Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan sayang," mendengar tuturan ibundanya, cengiran khas bocah itu tak bisa tertahankan lagi, "Ayo pulang, Ichigo."

"Hn," anggukan kecil itu membuat rambut oranye milik si bocah bergoyang-goyang sedikit, lalu dengan semangat, Ichigo menggandeng tangan ibunya, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan mulai berjalan bersama, meninggalkan taman belakang itu dengan langkah riang.

Tak lama setelah itu, kesadaran anak perempuan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik patung sang dewi pembawa keberuntungan pun kembali pulih, detakan jantungnya yang semula abnormal kembali melambat seperti biasanya, digenggamnya syal ungu yang mendekam disekeliling lehernya erat-erat, seakan syal itu akan tertiup dibawa angin jika saja dia tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Kepala mungilnya tiba-tiba terangkat, terlihat jelas bekas-bekas air mata yang menghiasi wajah lugunya, sepasang manik violet miliknya meneliti sekitar dengan cekatan, mencari sosok anak yang bernama Ichigo tadi. Sepintas dia melihat sesuatu diujung sana, sayang sekali, matanya masih kabur akibat tangisannya tadi, dan setelah merasa cukup dengan kegiatan gosok-gosok matanya, ia kembali menatap ujung koridor itu, dan hanya ada satu warna yang bisa ditangkap retinanya disudut dinding, jingga.

"Ichigo," gumamnya pelan, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tak dapat mendengar suaranya degan jelas, perlahan, senyum tipis pun menghiasi wajah ovalnya, senyum pertamanya sejak kepergian kakaknya.

Sepanjang jalan, Ichigo terus berceloteh riang kepada ibunya, mulutnya bergoyang-goyang tanpa henti, dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang dia ceritakan pada ibundanya itu, padahal sang ibu selalu merespon segala ucapan Ichigo dengan baik, masih dengan senyum lembutnya yang menghangatkan.

Tapi tiba-tiba, mobil yang dikendarai oleh sang sopir bergerak-gerak tidak karuan, roda-rodanya berputar tak tentu arah, akibat tertusuk benda tajam ditengah jalan tadi, kedua penumpang dikursi belakang itu mendadak saling berpandangan, si bocah memancarkan ekspresi ketakutan sementara sang ibu menunjukkan raut wajah kekhawatirannya, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak kesayangannya itu.

Didekapnya dengan erat tubuh mungil Ichigo, kedua tangannya membungkus bagian belakang kepala sang bocah, menutupi rambut oranye-nya rapat-rapat.

Tangis Ichigo meledak-ledak, seiring dengan semakin liarnya laju mobil mereka, sementara sang ibu, ia terus-terusan bedoa dalam hati demi keselamatan Ichigo, dia rela nyawanya dijadikan tumbal selama Ichigo masih bisa hidup, ia sungguh rela.

"I-ibu!" isak Ichigo, dipandanginya tubuh kaku yang terbaring dibawahnya itu, tubuh yang sesaat tadi menjadi tameng dari segala macam bahaya yang tadi nyaris merenggut nyawa Ichigo, digoncang-goncangkannya tubuh tak berdaya itu, masih sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Darah segar bercucuran dari sekujur tubuh wanita itu, nyaris tak menyisakan satu celah pun. Telapak tangannya sudah mendingin, meski hatinya menghangat dan lega anak yang sejak tadi didekapnya tak terluka sedikitpun, "I-chi-go-o-"

"Ibu!" teriak sang bocah, air matanya mengalir begitu deras, dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, direngkuhnya wajah sang ibu, yang bermandikan cairan merah yang kental.

Pipi yang mulus itu kini sudah tak sehangat dulu lagi, goresan luka ada dimana-mana, membuat jemari mungil Ichigo mau tak mau harus berisinggungan dengan noda merah itu.

Dengan susah payah, wanita itu kembali membuka matanya, sekujur tubuhnya sudah terasa nyeri dan mati rasa, terserah, ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan nasibnya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah nyawa bocah itu, "Ja-ngan-n-me-nan-ngis,"

Seketika, Ichigo berhenti merengek, ditahannya air mata itu agar tidak meluncur dengan bebas lagi seperti sebelumnya, namun sungguh, sekuat apapun dia menahannya, air mata itu tetap mengalir juga, "Ka-u-sa-ng-a-at-be-r-ha-rg-a-a-" dengan napas yang terpenggal-penggal, dan berkali-kali muntah darah, sang nyonya Kurosaki pun menutup mata, setelah menyunggingkan senyum terakhirnya untuk orang yang paling dikasihinya itu, Ichigo kecil memandang sendu wajah ibunya yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, bukan, mungkin saja ibunya sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, tangisnya kembali pecah, Ichigo sudah tak perduli lagi dengan larangan ibunya sebelumnya, dia sudah tak ambil pusing. Rasa sakit didadanya menerjangnya untuk berbuat sedemikian nekatnya, mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu, dipinggir jalan yang dipenuhi ilalang liar.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Apa kau memikirkan kejadian itu lagi?" tanya wanita tua yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati Ichigo dalam diam, tak berniat mengintrupsi khayalan pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri itu, tapi begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Ichigo, ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

Ichigo terkesigap, dipandanginya sepasang mata sayu itu dengan bingung tanpa berniat menjawab tuduhan wanita tua tadi, "Ichigo, kau sudah berumur 22 tahun, kau bukan anak kecil lagi," sambung wanita tadi, nada suaranya terdengar bijak dan lembut.

Ichigo masih tak merespon, entah apa yang membuat pria itu enggan menanggapi omongan dari wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu, "Berhenti memikirkan masa lalu, masa depanmu nanti bisa cemburu."

Tanpa sadar, sudur-sudur bibir Ichigo tertarik keatas dengan sendirinya, wanita dihadapannya sungguh berhasil membuatnya luluh, "Aku, terlalu takut masa laluku akan menghantuiku jika aku berhenti memikirkannya."

Sejenak, tak ada respon yang berarti dari tatapan wanita tua itu, tak ada yang dapat Ichigo baca dari raut wajahnya, "Tidak memikirkan bukan berarti kau benar-benar melupakannya."

Mulut Ichigo masih terkunci rapat, kali ini tak ada sanggahan yang bisa dilontarkannya, ia sadar bahwa perkataan wanita tua itu benar, "Kau tidak salah, Ichigo, keadaanlah yang sedang tak berpihak padamu," ujar wanita tua itu, disertai dengan senyum simpul yang membingkai wajahnya. "Awalnya aku pikir, perlahan kau akan sadar Ichigo, tapi ternyata aku salah," wanita itu terhenti sejenak, kali ini senyum lebarlah yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Kau harus mencari seorang gadis, Ichigo."

_'Seorang gadis?'_ pikir Ichigo, kerutan khas dikeningnya kembali tampak, dan perlahan, pikirannya mulai menjelajah, terbang menuju gadis cantik bermarga Kuchiki itu.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Musim Hujan. Apa yang spesial dengan itu? Jika kau bertanya pada gadis berambut gelap diujung sana, kau akan menyesal karena telah bertanya hal se-_simple_ itu padanya, karena dia dengan senang hati akan menjelaskan padamu definisi hujan dan segala hal menyenangkan yang terkait dengan hujan kesayangannya itu.

Sepanjang jalan, para pejalan kaki telah mempersiapkan penghalang hujan bergagang besi itu di tasnya, untuk berjaga-jaga jika hujan tiba-tiba menyerbu mereka dengan ganas.

Seolah membenarkan ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, hujan mulai berjatuhan, berdenting pelan diatas genting-genting kokoh dipuncak bangunan-bangunan tinggi itu, perlahan, nada gemericik hujan itu semakin cepat, keras, seolah telah memasuki _reff-_nya yang sebenarnya.

Dengan cekatan, beberapa orang disekitar sana sudah mengeluarkan payung mereka, mencegah hujan membasahi pakaian mereka seluruhnya, lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki, ketempat yang semula mereka tuju.

Namun, wanita dengan iris violet diujung jalan itu tidak mempersiapkan benda semacam itu, bahkan niat untuk memiliki benda setengah lingkaran itu pun tak dia miliki, dia menyukai hujan, amat menyukainya. Dia rela berbasah-basah ria di bawah naungan langit pekat yang sedang membagi karunianya di atas bumi ini, walaupun resikonya harus dia tanggung sendiri.

Dia tetap berjalan santai, tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang mengamatinya dengan heran, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis manis yang melangkah riang dibawah hujan, tanpa takut _make up _atau _dress_ santai yang dikenakannya basah?

Meskipun sadar bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang cukup mencolok, gadis itu tetap berjalan santai menuju halte bus, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jangan salah, dia menundukkan kepalanya bukan karena sadih, tapi karena dia suka melihat alas sepatunya yang menapaki genangan air yang dia lalui, salah satu dari kebiasaan anehnya yang lain.

Sebenarnya, dia gadis yang tak banyak bicara, bahkan tak jarang juga dia mengacuhkan sekitarnya, dia hidup di dunianya sendiri. Dia pun tak perduli kalau teman sekampusnya mengatai dirinya gila atau semacamnya. Hidupnya adalah miliknya.

BRUK

"Ah, gomen, gomen, aku tidak sengaja," wanita beriris ungu itu hanya berbalik dan tersenyum, menanggapi permintaan maaf yang menyerbunya, sebab itu hanya hal yang biasa saja menurutnya.

Tanpa dia sadari wanita cantik berambut jingga itu memperhatikannya, dia simpati dan penasaran pada sosok mungil yang tanpa sengaja sempat ditubruknya tadi.

_'Apakah dia adalah anak pindahan itu?'_ batinnya berenggut.

"Inoue, terima kasih atas tumpangan payungnya," ujar sesosok gadis berambut pendek sambil langsung naik ke bus yang berhenti tepat dihadapannya, membuyarkan lamunan gadis bernama Inoue tadi.

"Hn, sama-sama," jawab Inoue halus, sambil tersenyum manis kepada teman kuliahnya itu, dan dengan sekali hentak, ditutupnya payung merah yang sempat berjasa melindunginya tadi, lalu ikut naik kedalam bus bersama dengan penumpang lainnya.

Ternyata, mereka menaiki bus yang sama, sepanjang perjalan yang di temani dengan rintikan hujan itu, Inoue tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu dengan lekat-lekat, ia terpaksa harus berdiri karena keadaannya yang basah kuyup bisa mengganggu penumpang yang akan naik jika ia membasahi salah satu kursi di bus tersebut.

Batin Inoue terus berenggut penuh tanya,_ 'Apakah benar... Ah tidak mungkin...'_

Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang gadis itu, dia hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Akhirnya, bus berwarna kuning itu pun berhenti, merasa telah sampai ditempat tujuan, Inoue bangkit dari duduknya, setelah berpamitan dengan sopan pada temannya tadi.

Sepintas, Inoue menyaksikan sendiri, gadis berambut gelap tadi juga ikut turun bersama dengan rombongannya, itu berarti dugaan Inoue tidak salah. Sebuah senyum tipis pun mulai menghiasi wajah riang Inoue.

Hujan masih menemani perjalanan mereka ke rumah, Inoue mencoba mengejar langkah kaki gadis mungil yang ia ketahui bermarga Kuchiki itu, yang juga merupakan anak baru di sekolahnya, "Mm, hai~" Inoue mulai menyapa dengan senyuman khasnya yang mengembang, menunjukkan dia adalah seorang yang suka bersahabat.

Dengan senang hati Inoue meletakkan benda berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu di atas kepala si Kuchiki yang telah basah kuyup.

"Mm, aku tidak suka dengan benda itu," Kuchiki mencoba menjelaskan kepada sesosok gadis cantik yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya tersebut dengan nada pelan, berharap tak menimbulkan ketersinggungan apapun.

"Eh? Tapi inikan hujan? Sudah seharusnya kau memakai payung, bukan?" sanggah Inoue, dengan ekspresi terheran-heran akibat mendengar penolakan atas niat baiknya tadi, gadis itu sempat terentak sesaat.

Tak sabar menunggu tanggapan dari sang lawan bicara, Inoue melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tidak usah malu padaku, kita kan searah dan sekolah kita sama," jelasnya kemudian dengan senyumannya yang semakin mengembang.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, kau boleh berjalan bersamaku tapi tolong jangan berbagi benda itu padaku," ujar si Kuchiki, masih dengan nada lembutnya, sambil melangkah ke samping sedikit, demi membuktikan ketegasan kata-katanya tadi.

Inoue bingung, tapi dia tetap memilih berjalan dengan sang Kuchiki sambil memakai payung walau sebenarnya dia tak tega melihat teman yang baru dia kenalnya itu basah kuyup. Tak lama, mereka pun berpisah disebuah perempatan di kota Karakura itu, mereka berpisah layaknya seorang sahabat lama, dan berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, pertemuan yang singkat dan sangat biasa itu membuat takdir mereka terhubung. Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat, saling berbagi, dan mengetahui sisi satu sama lain. Inoue mulai mengerti sikap dan kebiasaan aneh yang sering Kuchiki itu kerjakan. Begitupun dengan si Kuchiki, dia sungguh mengerti kebiasaan Inoue.

Dan sekarang Inoue sudah sadar, bahwa Kuchiki ternyata tak sesuram kala pertama kali ia melihatnya.

* * *

BRUSSS

Sebuah mobil berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi didepan gadis mungil bernama Rukia Kuchiki, membuat efek cipratan air kotor disekitar roknya dan tanpa sengaja menampakkan sosok yang tak asing baginya, yang berada di dalam mobil mewah itu.

"Astaga Kuchiki!" teriak Inoue histeris, sambi berlari dari arah belakang, awalnya dia ingin memberikan kejutan kecil pada sahabat barunya itu begitu mendapati sosoknya berjalan sendirian kerumah, namun karena melihat kejadian mengejutkan tadi, spontan dia menghampiri Rukia dengan cemas.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Kuchiki?" lanjutnya dengan nada tak kalah hebohnya, sambil memandangi rok bawah Rukia yang separuhnya sudah berubah warna.

"Inoue, sudah berapa kali ku bilang," Rukia berkacak pinggang, memandang Inoue tajam seolah gadis itu telah mencuri permen kesukaannya, "Jangan berlebihan, dan jangan panggil aku Kuchiki! Panggil aku Rukia, Inoue, paham?" Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan kembali sibuk bergelut dengan bajunya, sedikit tepukan disana-sini dan semuanya beres, meski tak terlihat bersih lagi. Tapi baginya, ini hal yang sudah biasa.

Tak mendapat respon dari Inoue, terpaksa Rukia pun kembali membuka mulut, "Seorang pengendara tidak bertanggung jawab yang melakukan ini, sudahlah," jelasnya singkat, sebenarnya Rukia takut membuat Inoue mengira dia memarahinya, sebab Inoue adalah sosok yang sangat sensitif sehingga terkadang dia terlalu berlebihan, berbeda dengan Rukia yang telah terbiasa dengan segala hal.

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa, ayo kita pulang, Inoue!" gadis mungil itu menarik tangan Inoue, yang masih terlihat sibuk memikirkan nasib baju Rukia.

* * *

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG

Alarm yang telah bertugas sejak beberapa menit yang lalu itu masih tak dihiraukan oleh pemiliknya, meski begitu sang alarm tetap berdering penuh khidmat dengan sabar, berusaha untuk membangunkan gadis mungil yang masih tertidur dengan pulas itu, di tengah-tengah tumpukan tugasnya yang dengan setia menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

Si pemilik alarm itu masih tidak bergeming, apalagi tersadar dari tidur nyenyaknya, ponsel yang berdering disamping ranjangnya bagaikan malaikat yang baru saja diturunkan Tuhan dengan tugas penting, membantu si alarm untuk membangunkan sang gadis.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, baik alarm maupun ponsel si empunya sepertinya telah lelah untuk membangunkan gadis mungil itu yang masih setia memeluk bantal guling kesayangannya. Perlahan, tirai pun terbuka, dan suara bariton seorang pria yang menjadi kakak angkat sang gadis mulai terdengar, "Rukia, kau terlambat," kalimat lembut namun terkesan tegas yang baru saja di ucapkan sang kakak ternyata membangunkan Rukia dari tidurnya.

Gadis mungil itu bangun dengan perlahan, megucek matanya sejenak, dan segera tersadar bahwa dia ada ujian pagi ini. Karena terlalu panik, Rukia jadi bingung ingin berbuat apa, wajahnya pucat, kepanikan di otaknya telah membuatnya tak dapat beranjak dari ranjang _queen size_-nya.

"Segeralah mandi, atur kamarmu, dan berangkat," perintah sang kakak, yang diketahui bernama Byakuya Kuchiki, suara berat yang khas itu kembali bergema di kepala Rukia dan mendadak membuat otaknya kembali bekerja, sesaat kemudian, si pemilik suara itupun pergi berlalu dari kamar Rukia.

"Aku pergi!" dengan roti yang diselipkan disela bibirnya, Rukia pamit pergi meninggalkan rumah yang mewah itu disusul dengan langkah tegas kakaknya yang juga tengah berlalu meninggalkan rumah, sesaat setelah kepergian Rukia.

* * *

BRUUUUUSS

Cepratan air lagi.

Rukia menoleh spontan kearah mobil yang tengah melesat dengan kencang itu, tidak salah lagi, orang yang sama dan tidak asing. Membuat Rukia ingin mencari tahu, siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang menantinya. Dia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lalu kembali berlari mengejar bus langganannya yang dia perkirakan akan tiba di halte sekitar 5 menit lagi, waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa mengejar, kelakar batin Rukia.

Masih sambil berlari, tanpa sengaja Rukia menangkap bayangan mobil yang tadi sempat membuatnya kesal, mobil itu kini memperlambat laju jalannya, dan seperti disengaja oleh sang pengemudi, mobil itu hendak melewati Rukia yang telah mendahuluinya sesaat yang lalu, ingin mengulang kejadian yang tidak enak tadi.

Terlambat, Rukia sudah tahu niat busuk itu, dan dengan cekatan, gadis mungil itu melompat masuk kedalam bus yang pintunya baru saja terbuka tadi, dia sungguh merasa bangga dengan aksi _heroic-_nya yang berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari pengemudi yang menggila.

* * *

TING TONG TING TONG

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga, hari terakhir ujian memang paling melegakan," ujar Rukia kepada sahabat berambut jingganya yang ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, Kuchi, err, maksudku Rukia, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini, aku ada urusan sedikit diluar," jelas Inoue dengan cepat, memburu waktu untuk urusan kecil yang menantinya.

"Oh, tak apa, Inoue. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," jawab Rukia, sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil andalannya yang mampu membuat gadis disampingnya itu tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, Rukia aku pergi duluya~" pamit gadis itu dengan riang, lalu dengan segera dia berlari kecil meninggalkan Rukia yang masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang tadi sengaja dia hamburkan diatas meja.

Setelah usai dengan beres-beresnya, Rukia pun melangkah keluar ruangan, nyaris saja tubuhnya berbenturan dengan Inoue yang tiba-tiba kembali lagi ke kelas itu, "Rukia, diluar hujan, kau yakin tidak ingin meminjam payungku?"

Rukia tak bergeming, namun sorotan matanya yang semakin menajam seolah telah menjawab pertanyaan gadis dihadapannya, "A-ah, baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Rukia~" pamit Inoue lagi, dan seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu kembali berlari-lari kecil hingga menghilang dari pandangan Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng-geleng pelan, bingung dengan aksi sahabatnya yang rela berlarian kembali hanya untuk menawarkan sesuatu yang sudah pasti ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya, Inoue memang benar-benar gadis yang polos.

Rukia terus berjalan santai, beban yang beberapa hari ini mengusiknya sekarang telah menghilang total, setidaknya dia bisa bernapas lega untuk beberapa saat, karena semester ketiganya akan segera berakhir.

Dan seperti kata Inoue, diluar memang sedang hujan.

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat betapa kelamnya langit hari ini, lalu bibir mungilnya pun menyinggungkan sebuah senyum, tulus dan penuh penghayatan, entah apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Rukia menerobos tirai hujan itu seorang diri, meski ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya tak percaya, tapi bagi Rukia, bermain-main hujan seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Setelah jauh meninggalkan universitas tempatnya belajar, Rukia melangkah riang dipinggir trotoar jalan, semakin lama, genangan air disekitar kakinya semakin banyak, membuat hati kecil Rukia bersorak kegirangan.

Kedua telapak kakinya asyik bermain dengan genangan air itu, awalnya dia berjalan pelan, masih sambil mengamati genangan air yang dilewatinya, dan lama kelamaan langkahnya semakin cepat, bahkan terkadang dia melompat riang, membuat genangan air itu memberontak keras atas aksi kekanakannya, namun Rukia tak juga bosan, dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan yang sangat disukainya itu.

BRUUUUSSSS

Rukia memandang pasrah rok selutut yang dikenakannya, lalu dengan malas, Rukia mengamati sang pelaku yang dengan tega-teganya melukai harga dirinya didepan umum itu.

Seperti dugaannya, mobil itu lagi. Tanpa memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi, Rukia kembali menunduk, memandang sepasang _flat shoes-_nya dan berjalan riang seperti biasa, toh bajunya juga sudah basah sejak tadi, sedikit noda tidak akan memperburuk penampilannya dibanding sebelumnya.

Semakin lama, langkah Rukia semakin cepat, dia benar-benar menikmati bermain dengan genangan air itu, napasnya ikut menderu-deru seiring dengan dengkuran guntur yang sejak tadi bergemuruh. Tanpa sadar, Rukia kini tengah berlari, dia bukan lagi berjalan cepat seperti tadi, tapi sudah berlari, berlari secepat yang ia bisa, kesenangannya terhadap hujan itu kini sudah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Namun anehnya, mobil yang tadi meninggalkan noda di pakaiannya itu terlihat menepikan dirinya di pinggir jalan, mungkin dia ingin meminta maaf, tapi Rukia tidak ingin berharap lebih jauh. Dia terus saja berlari, dan di ujung jalan sana terlihatlah seorang pria berambut jeruk yang tengah berjalan keluar dari mobil sedannya yang mewah itu, dia kemudian melangkah mendekati Rukia yang masih berlari ke arahnya. Rukia yang sejak tadi melihat gerak-gerik pria yang terlihat _familiar_ itu mulai merasa was-was, langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan mulai terhenti.

Setelah sampai, Rukia menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan kosong, terperangah dengan apa yang dia lihat.

'_Diakah?__'_ bisik hati kecil Rukia yang tiba-tiba serasa tertekan oleh kecemasan, kekhawatiran, dan keingintahuan yang sangat besar. Dan dia sadar, itu sangat mengganggunya.

Rukia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, benarkah itu adalah sosok yang pernah mengisi beberapa menit kekosongan hatinya? Benarkah sosok yang selama ini dicarinya itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang? Tapi anehnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Masih dengan posisi saling berhadap-hadapan. Pria berambut jeruk itu menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna violet. Tapi mengapa? Apa karena Rukia tidak mempunyai payung? Apa orang ini kasihan padanya?

Segenggam kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh sang Kuchiki, kehangatan yang sama seperti yang 9 tahun lalu dirasakannya. Sejenak, Rukia sempat hanyut dalam lamunannya, terbuai dalam ilusi didalam dirinya, yang begitu tampak nyata.

_'Bolehkah aku berharap lebih dari ini, Tuhan?'_ batin Rukia.

Dipandanginya lagi sosok pria yang begitu ingin ditemuinya itu dengan lekat-lekat, mencari segala kesamaan yang ada dengan bocah yang sembilan tahun lalu menghiburnya, "Orang ini mengenalku?" desisnya pelan, sungguh pelan hingga sepasang telinga milik pria dihadapannya tak dapat menangkap apapun.

Rasa penasaran yang membuncah membuat Rukia memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan itu, "Ichigo?" tanyanya ragu, dengan nada pelan yang menyimpan seribu tanda tanya besar.

"Ikut aku," bukan sebuah pengakuan maupun penyangkalan, hanya sebuah kalimat perintah yang terkesan memaksa, membuat Rukia harus mau ditarik masuk kedalam mobil hitam itu.

Tubuh Rukia serasa membeku, seperti layaknya suhu udara yang mengganas disekitarnya, penghangat dimobil pun tak cukup untuk membuat tubuh Rukia dapat melakukan sesuatu, semakin lama kakinya juga terasa semakin lemas, ia bahkan tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun dari mulutnya, setelah beberapa menit berada di atas mobil sang pangeran berkepala jeruk itu.

"Pakai ini," ucap pria berambut jingga itu, sambil melemparkan sebuah jaket kulit yang sebelumnya sempat dia kenakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia langsung saja mengenakannya, bagaimana pun efek dari permainan hujan Rukia tadi sudah mulai tampak, seharusnya dia sekarang sudah duduk manis didalam kamarnya, dengan pemanas yang dinyalakan dan secangkir coklat panas, obat yang selalu ampuh mencegah Rukia mendapat demam.

Bibir Rukia sekarang sudah terasa kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata 'terimakasih' jadi ucapan itu ditunda untuk sementara waktu dulu.

Rintik hujan mulai menetes di balik kaca jendela mobil yang membawa mereka sejak tadi, itu membuktikan bahwa hujan yang menggila tadi telah mulai reda, dan otomatis mulai mengurangi angin dingin yang sejak tadi menguar bebas diudara.

Sedangkan sang Kuchiki hanya terpaku, dia mencoba mengeluarkan sepatah kata pada pria yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu sekarang. Sayangnya, pria itu hanya fokus pada jalanan dihadapannya saja yang seolah memberi petunjuk kemana mereka akan pergi saat ini. Karena sungkan, Rukia pun tetap bungkam, memendam pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantuinya untuk beberapa saat lagi.

Sebenarnya, si rambut _orange_ itu tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa penasaran yang muncul pada dirinya, sejak dia melihat gadis aneh di sampingnya berjalan di bawah hujan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Entah mengapa, dia merasa, mengenalnya?

Mobil pun terhenti, tepat disamping restoran yang cukup ramai, cukup penuh oleh kebisingan pengunjung. Tempat makan yang di dekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga pengunjung tertarik dan betah selama berjam-jam di dalamnya. Arsitektur yang sederhana, _vintage _konsep yang membalut bangunan yang berada di pojok jalan itu membuat suasana begitu nyaman, bagaikan berada di ruang tengah rumah sendiri, hangat.

"Ayo turun," ucap si pria asing itu dengan dingin, Rukia menuruti perkataan sang pria berambut _orange_, warna yang sangat tidak asing bagi Rukia.

Mereka mengambil tempat tepat di pojok dekat jendela, si pria memesan makanan dengan acuh, seolah ini adalah tempat miliknya sendiri, sedangkan si gadis masih terus berfikir keras atas kebenaran yang dia cari, dia berfikir, siapa lagi yang akan mempunyai rambut seperti pria di hadapannya sekarang? Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan pria yang punya warna rambut jingga seperti itu, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa dia memanglah pria yang sejak dulu dicarinya.

"Kau siapa?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut pria itu bagaikan tamparan keras di wajah Rukia.

"Jadi, sejak tadi kau membawaku kemari, kau bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa aku?" pekik Rukia, mencoba menahan gejolak amarah yang membuat lehernya serasa tercekat.

Mana mungkin orang di hadapannya melupakan kejadian yang tak bisa lenyap dari pikiran Rukia? Atau mungkin pria di hadapannya ini hanya bercanda? Ataukah kejadian itu memang bukan apa-apa baginya? Tidak berharga?

"Apa itu penting untukku?"

Dada Rukia semakin sesak, susah payah dia menenangkan dirinya yang sejak tadi ingin memberontak, memaki-maki pria kejam dihadapannya yang telah memberinya harapan palsu selama bertahun-tahun.

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rukia membuat pria itu kembali buka mulut, "Aku hanya ingin tahu kau ini siapa? Mengapa sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu saat sedang berjalan di bawah rintikan hujan tanpa payung, kau selalu mengusik pikiranku?" tanyanya tegas, dengan nada yang terkesan kesal, sambil menatap keluar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan jalanan yang mulai tertimpa cahaya mentari itu, setelah rintik hujan menggenangi beberapa sudut dijalanan.

Rukia serasa ingin berteriak kencang, gadis itu benar-benar sesak dengan perlakuan pria dihadapannya, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin mencekik pria itu saat ini juga, dan membalas segala perasaan tidak enak yang sejak tadi ditimbulkan oleh perkataan sang pria.

Tapi tidak, Rukia harus tenang jika ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan baik-baik, dia tidak boleh termakan emosi sesaat, ditariknya napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mencuri oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk persediaan selanjutnya, "Tunggu, namamu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan nada selembut mungkin, menahan debaran jantungnya yang melonjak menunggu jawaban.

"Hn. Ichigo Kurosaki."

DEG

Tingkah sombong itu, wajah cuek itu, senyum mengejek itu, sungguh bukan itu yang diharapkan Rukia kecil saat bermimpi bertemu kembali dengan Ichigo. Rukia ingin pelukan hangatnya, senyum polosnya, dan kata-kata manisnya, bukan sosok angkuh dihadapannya.

Tapi oke, kalau Ichigo memang seperti itu, seharusnya Rukia tidak punya hak apapun untuk protes, toh dia bukan siapa-siapanya Ichigo. Akhirnya, gadis itu pun tersenyum manis, seolah tak kecewa pada apa yang didapatinya untuk penantian panjangnya selama ini, "Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, kau ingat?"

Sejenak, pria itu tertegun, mungkin karena senyum Rukia yang baru pertama kali ini dilihatnya, atau mungkin juga karena nama Rukia yang terdengar asing ditelinganya, "Tidak."

Sepatah kata yang didengar Rukia membuat sepasang iris violetnya redup, dia benar-benar kecewa, merasa bodoh karena mengira bahwa orang di hadapannya itu akan mengenalnya setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Meski dia tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian saat itu hanya sesuatu yang tak berarti bagi pria bermarga Kurosaki itu.

Tunggu, ini bukan salah Ichigo, dia memang tidak tahu nama Rukia saat itu, bukan? Oke, belum saatnya untuk kecewa, Rukia.

Setelah pelayan yang membawa pesanan tadi sukses mengintrupsi percakapan singkat mereka berlalu pergi, Rukia mencoba menjelaskan pada Ichigo, berharap setitik celah cahaya bisa muncul di kepala lelaki berambut nyentrik itu.

"Begini, Ichigo Kurosaki," ujar Rukia, dia menarik napas panjang-panjang untuk mempersiapkan kalimat selanjutnya, yang pasti akan sangat panjang.

"Kita pernah bertemu, 9 tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Rukia lagi, awalnya dia ingin langsung saja menceritakan kisah pertemuan singkatnya itu pada Ichigo, tapi hatinya terus menolak, merasa bahwa kejadian yang begitu berharga baginya itu tidak mungkin terlupakan oleh pria itu begitu saja.

Tak ada tanggapan, Ichigo masih setia dengan wajah sangarnya yang tak bersahabat, menyiratkan respon negatif atas pertanyaan Rukia tadi.

Menyerah dengan tingkah Ichigo, akhirnya Rukia pun kembali menarik napas panjang, "Ketika itu aku sedang bersembunyi di balik patung dewi fortuna, aku berada disitu sepanjang hari hanya untuk berdoa, mungkin saja jika aku berdoa disekitarnya, Tuhan akan mengembalikan kakakku, satu-satunya orang ku kenal di dunia ini. Aku terus memohon sepanjang hari disana, meski aku tahu, tak akan ada yang bisa berubah, tapi setidaknya aku ingin melakukannya, demi kepuasanku sendiri. Dan memang, aku tidak ingin masuk ke bangunan tua yang ku benci itu, aku merasa tidak nyaman disana. Oke, kuakui, saat itu aku memang belum bisa menerima semuanya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tinggal bersama sekumpulan anak-anak yang bernasib sama denganku, yang akhirnya juga berakhir ditempat itu. Menjijikkan, itu yang ku rasa saat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, kau menemukanku berjongkok dipojok taman, dan karena kelakuan konyolmu, aku tanpa sadar memelukmu, dan entah apa yang membuat pelukanku semakin erat, bagaikan aku sudah kenal denganmu begitu lama. Dan semuanya terasa ringan, saat kau juga membalas pelukanku. Aku merasa hanya ini yang aku butuhkan, hanya sebuah pelukan saja. Namun tiba-tiba, ibumu memanggilmu. Dan satu-satunya kalimat yang dapat ku dengar saat itu hanyalah, jangan menangis lagi. Entah kau mengingatnya atau tidak, tapi aku ha-"

"Cukup!" sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo membuat Rukia terhentak kaget, dan ekspresi marah yang terlukis jelas diwajah Ichigo semakin menambah genangan air dimata Rukia, yang semakin tak terbendung lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau marah? Kau tidak suka? Kau lupa? Ayo katakan!" teriak Rukia, dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya, menghadapi orang paling egois didunia seperti Ichigo cukup menyulut amarah yang sejak tadi ditekannya.

"Kau! Siapa yang kau ceritakan tadi? Aku? Huh, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu, sungguh bodoh, kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

Rukia tertegun, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, dalam sekali kedipan saja, cairan bening itu bisa segera mengalir keluar, "Kau pikir siapa lagi, hah? Apa ada pria didunia ini yang punya warna rambut se-mencolok itu dengan nama Ichigo?!" bentak Rukia, sambil bangkit dari duduknya, kesabarannya kini benar-benar diuji.

"Cih," Ichigo membuang muka, masih sambil duduk dan melipat tangannya didepan dada, membuat Rukia semakin membenci sosok _arrogant_ itu.

"Dasar, rambut jeruk bodoh! Kau terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengingat hal seperti itu!"

Teriakan Rukia membuat kepala Ichigo kembali berputar arah, menatap kedalam iris gelap itu untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya, meski tanpa suara apapun, Rukia tahu betul tatapan macam apa itu, dia sungguh benci dengan sosok asing dihadapannya, sekarang Rukia berharap bahwa Ichigo dihadapannya hanya ilusi semata.

Tanpa sadar, Rukia berkedip, membuat bendungan air matanya roboh, dan sekarang cairan bening itu mengalir melewati pipinya yang putih. Rukia menangis, terlihat bodoh mungkin, tapi Rukia sudah benar-benar mencapai batasnya, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah memuntahkan air matanya, Rukia telah melakukan hal yang sangat dibenci Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mungkin pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Kau salah orang!" gertak Ichigo dengan kasar, kepada gadis yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh dendam itu, sambil terus membiarkan air matanya mengalir bebas.

"Salah orang? Bilang saja kalau kau tidak ingin mengakuinya! Apa kau menganggap aku serendah itu? Atau kau hanya kasihan padaku saat itu?" nada bicara Rukia semakin meninggi, dan kekecewaannya terdengar jelas, membuat pengunjung disana hanya berbisik-bisik kecil dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin membalas pelukan gadis sepertimu! Kau terlalu menjijikkan untukku!" Ichigo juga mulai termakan emosi, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja, tanpa sempat singgah di kepalanya terlebih dahulu, membuat Rukia semakin membara, kalimat Ichigo tadi benar-benar merendahkan Rukia.

"Huh, aku juga tidak pernah berharap dia adalah orang angkuh sepertimu!" teriak Rukia, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah, merasa bahwa harga dirinya akan semakin terinjak-injak, gadis yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian seisi restoran itu pun beranjak pergi, keluar dan berlari sejauh yang dia bisa.

Rukia benar-benar tak menyangka akan diperlakukan sehina itu oleh orang yang sempat membangkitkan semangatnya agar tetap melanjutkan hidupnya lagi, orang yang dulu bisa menghentikan air matanya, kini justru membuat air mata itu kembali menampakkan diri. Kenyataan Ini, terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Rukia terus berlari, napasnya sudah terpenggal-penggal namun dia tak juga berniat untuk berhenti, rasa sesak didadanya memaksanya untuk terus berlari, menjauh sejauh mungkin dari pria berambut jingga bernama Ichigo tadi.

Rukia bahkan tak memperdulikan suara berisik yang sedari tadi mengaung-ngaung dari dalam tasnya.

"Rukia! Tunggu, Rukia!" samar-samar, Rukia mendengar teriakan seorang dari belakang, namun tetap saja tak ingin dipedulikannya, mungkin itu hanya khayalannya saja, mana mungkin Inoue ada disini sekarang.

"Rukia! Hei, ini aku Inoue, tunggu dulu! Berhenti berlari, Rukia!"

Kali ini Rukia tersadar, dia tidak mungkin mendengar ilusi yang sama sebanyak dua kali, mungkin saja jika dia berhenti dan berbalik, dia akan menemukan sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Ruki- ah hah hah," ucap Inoue dengan susah payah, gadis itu berhenti sesaat untuk mengendalikan napasnya, tepat dibelakang Rukia yang masih berdiri dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Ruki-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh Inoue telah didekap oleh Rukia, meski terkejut tapi Inoue bisa paham pada kelakuan Rukia, gadis itu tahu bahwa Rukia tidak sedang baik-baik saja sekarang.

Mereka berdua pun hanyut kedalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, Rukia yang berusaha menenangkan perasaannya sendiri karena kejadian tak terduga tadi, sementara Inoue berusaha menahan gejolak kekhawatirannya yang membuncah begitu merasa tubuh Rukia dingin dan bergetar, sejak memeluknya tadi.

Setelah cukup lama bungkam, perasaan Rukia pun membaik, dan akhirnya Rukia buka suara, gadis itu menceritakan segala yang terjadi padanya tadi, antara dia dan si Ichigo. Inoue berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik, sekali-kali Rukia marah-marah tidak jelas karena merasa sangat kesal dengan Ichigo, dan saat Rukia sudah tenang, Inoue pun mulai memulai terapi kecilnya, untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal Rukia.

* * *

**Yeeeey Chapter 1 FINISH! Makasih sudah bertahan sejauh ini ^^**

**Dan ohiya, maaf ceritanya membingungkan dan gantung banget akhirnya, tunggu aja kelanjutannya di Chapter dua, ini cuma two-shot kok nggak lebih, jadi kami pastikan chapter depan ending.**

**Dan satu lagi, maaf karena chapter ini kepanjangan, kami juga bingung kenapa bisa jadi panjang gini, hohoho #gaje**

**Oke lupakan, Riview sangat kami dambakan, biarkan kami mengenal orang-orang yang telah berbaik hati membaca fic kami, meski hanya sebatas kenal nama saja, jadi di Riview yaa~ Arigatou~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Masih bersama kami~ Bii Akari&Rufina Yumi ^^**

**Oke, ini chapter keduanya, semoga nggak se-gaje yang pertama, hahaha, ohiya, makasih buat semua yang telah meriview chapter pertama kami :) ini balasannya buat yang nggak log in, yang lain kami balas lewat pmyaaa****  
**

**GoKia : ohaha, maafya kalo bagian itunya ngebosenin, ini dia updatenya ^^ makasihya reviewnyaaa :)**

**Chappy : hahaha, nggak tau ini bisa disebut twoshot atau nggak haha, oke, ini updatenya, makasihya reviewnya :)**

**Chapter ini panjangnya masih nggak jauh beda dari sebelumnya, maafya, oke, langsung aja**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Title : Rain**

**Bleach Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Tite kubo**

**Warnings : Gaje, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Story : Bii Akari&Rufina Yumi ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sejak saat itu, Rukia dan Ichigo tidak berteman dengan baik, mereka selalu bertengkar disetiap kesempatan. Pokoknya, setiap kali mata mereka saling bertemu, mulut mereka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak saling memaki, seperti layaknya seorang musuh dekat yang saling menikmati permusuhan mereka. Tak pernah ada kata sapaan dalam setiap kalimat mereka, hanya ada dua kata yang paling mendominasi percakapan setiap kali mereka bertemu, 'jeruk' dan 'pendek'. Tapi anehnya, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka berpikir bahwa mereka itu berteman baik, karena seringnya mereka bertengkar di depan umum tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

Hal itu pun menjadi kebiasaan mereka, bahkan Ichigo sudah tak ragu lagi untuk berkunjung ke fakultas Rukia hanya untuk mengejek gadis itu. Tiada hari yang berarti tanpa pertemuan singkat mereka, meski hanya untuk saling menghina satu sama lain. Hingga suatu hari, tapa sengaja Ichigo melihat Rukia sedang berjalan bersama seorang pria berambut merah di koridor, mendadak emosi membakar hati Ichigo.

"Hei, pendek!" teriak Ichigo dengan lantang, hal ini sudah biasa dilakukannya, toh dia adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di universitas itu, tak ada yang berani memarahinya.

"Apa?" merasa dipanggil, Rukia pun menengadahkan kepalanya, sekedar untuk menatap iris yang menantang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo dengan sinis, sambil memandang rendah pada pria yang bersama dengan Rukia kala itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, jeruk bodoh. Ini kan fakultas hukum!"

Ichigo bungkam, dia tadi benar-benar bodoh sampai menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Rukia, "Siapa dia, Rukia?" tanya pria berambut nanas itu, matanya menyipit sedikit, untuk memerhatikan wajah Ichigo baik-baik.

"Ak-"

"Ah, dia bukan siapa-siapa, Renji. Ayo, kita pergi saja dari sini," pinta Rukia, dan dengan segera gadis mungil itu menarik tangan Renji menjauh dari sana, sebelum sempat beradu mulut dulu dengan Ichigo.

Merasa kesal, Ichigo pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sembarangan lalu mendengus berat. Melihat Rukia pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya, terlebih lagi dia bersama pria berambut nanas tadi membuat perasaan Ichigo terguncang, dia merasa kesal.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ichigo untuk memutuskan mengejar Rukia dan memarahi gadis itu sesuka hatinya, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya tadi pada si gadis Kuchiki. Dan benar, Ichigo nekat melakukannya, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, tepat disamping Rukia yang berjalan santai seorang diri menuju rumah.

"Hei tunggu pendek!" sapa Ichigo. Dengan cekatan, pria itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan bersiap menuju Rukia yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja darinya.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?!"

Ichigo mulai panik dan ikut berlari di belakang Rukia, mengejar langkah gadis itu yang tadi tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkannya. Entah apa yang membuat Rukia lari terbirit-birit seperti itu, apa wajah Ichigo begitu menakutkan? Hanya Rukia yang tahu.

"Hei!" mati-matian Ichigo berlari, untuk menyamai langkah gadis itu dan menahan tangannya, dan akhirnya Ichigo berhasil membuat langkah Rukia terhenti.

Ichigo dapat merasakan detak jantung Rukia di nadinya, sangat tidak teratur, ataukah itu adalah detak jantungnya sendiri? Ah, mungkin itu karena mereka lari-larian tadi.

"Siapa pria tadi?" tanpa ragu Ichigo melayangkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya, alasan dia mengejar Rukia hingga sejauh ini.

Rukia bungkam, masih sambil membelakangi Ichigo. Gadis itu tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, dia ingin membiarkan semua kejelasannya mengambang, tetap seperti tadi, tanpa ada satu hal pun yang pasti.

"Jawab aku, Rukia Kuchiki!" bentak Ichigo, dia merasa marah karena Rukia sejak tadi tidak merespon ucapannya, dia marah karena Rukia menolak menatap kedalam matanya dan lebih memilih memunggunginya seperti itu.

"Kau, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kan, dengannya?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ada apa dengan Ichigo Kurosaki yang memiliki harga diri selangit? Kemana perginya Ichigo yang selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis tenar? Kemana perginya pria terpopuler se-kampus itu?

Rukia tersenyum pahit, namun masih tetap bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Lihat aku, dan jawab pertanyaanku!" dengan sekali hentak, tubuh Rukia sudah berputar 180 derajat. Violet dan onyx kembali beradu, dalam satu ilusi bernama emosi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rukia tersenyum mengejek, dilepaskannya tangan yang tadi disandera oleh Ichigo dengan sekali hempas, "Memangnya apa urusanmu? Kau pikir kau ini siapa?"

DEG

Ichigo terdiam, perkataan Rukia memang benar, apa haknya Ichigo bertanya selancang itu? Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapanya Rukia.

"Cukup jawab saja, aku tidak perlu alasan apapun!"

"Kuh, sombong sekali," senyum di wajah Rukia semakin mengejek, ditambah dengan tatapannya yang semakin tajam. Rukia yang biasanya akan marah dan mengatai Ichigo sambil berteriak-teriak panjang lebar, bukannya memasang senyum miris seperti sekarang.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, apa kau pikir aku peduli padamu? Aku juga tidak punya alasan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, itu privasiku, dan kau tidak berhak tahu apapun," jelas Rukia dengan nada rendah, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Raja? Tuhan? Heh, kau hanyalah seorang pria biasa, ah bukan, kau pria ter-egois yang pernah kukenal, kau ja-"

"Cukup!" Ichigo kembali menyela, matanya menyiratkan ketidak setujuan atas ucapan Rukia, "Ada apa denganmu, hah?"

"Ada apa? Heh, kau bertanya ada apa? Aku pikir kau hanya peduli pada dirimu saja, bukankah hal terpenting didunia ini hanya dirimu, benar kan?"

DEG

Lagi-lagi, perkataan Rukia seakan menusuk Ichigo. Memang benar, itulah prinsip Ichigo, tak ada orang yang lebih berharga dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau pernah peduli pada orang di sekitarmu? Pernahkah kau memandang mereka, sedikitpun? Tidak bukan? Heh, orang sepertimu lebih pantas ma-"

"Hentikan, bicara sekali lagi, maka akan ku-"

"Apa, hah? Aku tidak takut padamu, lakukan saja apapun yang kau mau, aku tidak akan pernah takut pada apapun yang kau lakukan!"

Ichigo terdiam, baru kali ini dia melihat kilatan amarah seperti itu dimata si Kuchiki. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu tidak main-main, ada yang salah dengannya.

"Jadi, pergi! Jauhi aku, dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!" teriak Rukia, kedua iris matanya menyiratkan kepastian atas ucapannya itu.

Dan dengan langkah memburu, Rukia kembali berjalan, menjauhi Ichigo yang masih membeku ditempat.

* * *

Gadis mungil itu kini memacu kakinya sekuat tenaga, menjauh dari pria yang baru saja membuat emosinya naik, pria yang belakangan ini selalu menghiasi hari-harinya dengan segala ejekan dan makian yang berlebihan.

Ya, Rukia memang marah padanya, marah karena selama ini Ichigo selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Ichigo selalu saja berbuat seenaknya, tanpa memikirkan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Apa otak Ichigo tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari kebiasaan buruknya? Ataukah Ichigo sendirilah yang ingin bersikap seperti itu? Terlebih lagi, kali ini Ichigo sudah benar-benar mengusik kedamaian Rukia, kali ini masalah yang disebabkan oleh Ichigo sudah kelewatan.

Rukia masih berjalan tak tentu arah, pandangannya kosong, dan sorot matanya menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Dengan langkah yang tidak karuan, Rukia berlarian kesana-kemari. Terkadang dia memutar ditempat yang sama berulang kali, dan terkadang dia berjalan lurus kedepan, menyeberang jalan, dan akhirnya kembali berbelok diperempatan. Entah apa yang dia cari, intinya, Rukia sekarang sedang terkurung di dalam sebuah dilema yang membingungkan.

Aksi Rukia itu cukup mengundang sorot mata tajam dari beberapa orang di sekelilingnya. Rukia tampak seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya, berlarian kesana-kemari dengan brutal. Dan ternyata, gadis yang sedang berjalan sendirian didekat sana juga ikut terpancing oleh gelagat Rukia. Dan ketika menyadari bahwa gadis berambut gelap yang sedang menjadi _trend topic_ oleh ibu-ibu gosip disekitar sana itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki, matanya mendadak membulat, lalu dengan langkah memburu, gadis itu pun membuntuti Rukia.

Tak ada niat sedikitpun bagi gadis itu untuk menghampiri Rukia dan memaksanya untuk tenang, dia mengerti dengan baik apa yang Rukia butuhkan sekarang. Rukia tidak butuh seorang pendengar yang akan setia menjadi tempat curahan hatinya saat ini, gadis itu sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah sebuah tempat, tanpa suara apapun, tanpa siapapun, dan tanpa cahaya apapun, tempat untuk mengurung diri sendirian, hanya itu.

Seperti seorang _stalker_ pada umumnya, gadis itu menjaga jaraknya dengan Rukia. Terkadang dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok atau membaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ketika Rukia tiba-tiba berbalik arah kebelakang. Meski perasaannya sudah sangat campur aduk akibat melihat prilaku Rukia yang memprihatinkan. Namun dengan tegar, dia menguatkan hatinya sendiri, dan tetap mementingkan kenyamanan Rukia saat ini, dan tentu saja sambil tetap setia mengikuti jejak Rukia kemanapun.

Napas si gadis _stalker_ itu semakin memburu, akibat dari aksi lari-larian Rukia yang sejak tadi menggila. Namun masih dengan segala kesabarannya yang tulus, gadis itu tetap memacu kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal, membuntuti gadis berambut hitam itu dari arah belakang. Dan akhirnya, seolah telah menemukan orang yang sejak tadi dicari-carinya, Rukia melesat dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatannya tadi, menerobos masuk kedalam gang kecil yang diapit oleh rumah-rumah penduduk itu. Si _stalker_ pun lega melihatnya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak di kursi taman di dekat sana, sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara degan Rukia.

* * *

Sudah dua menit Ichigo berdiri kaku disana, tubuhnya masih mematung, memandangi punggung gadis yang baru saja memaki-makinya tadi, gadis yang telah berhasil membuatnya merasa bagaikan orang yang paling tidak berharga di dunia.

Setelah menyaksikan sendiri Rukia hilang di pembelokan jalan itu. Ichigo pun memalingkan tatapannya, dan berjalan gontai ke mobil sedannya. Pikirannya sekarang benar-benar kacau, dan itu semua karena perkataan gadis itu, Ichigo cukup terpengarah dengan segala makian yang dilontarkan Rukia tadi.

Dan sekarang, Ichigo tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, pikirannya benar-benar disita oleh Rukia Kuchiki, seluruhnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Ichigo melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, setelah memarkirkannya sembarangan ditepi jalan. Langkah gontainya membawa dirinya ke sebuah _bar_ yang cukup sering dikujunginya, yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak tadi.

"Maaf tuan, kami belu-" pelayan di _bar_ itu menghentikan ucapannya sendiri, dia baru saja menyadari siapa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Dan dengan senyum simpulnya, pria itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ah, maaf tuan Ichigo, silahkan masuk," tanpa perlu diperintah lagi, pelayan itu membuka lebar pintu masuk _bar_, dan menggiring Ichigo ke meja kosong ditengah _bar_ yang sepi itu, bagaimana tidak, hari baru menjelang sore dan _bar_ malam tentu saja belum buka.

Ichigo tertunduk lemas, dengan belasan botol _sake_ yang nyaris kosong di hadapannya. Pikirannya telah mengambang, berputar-putar tidak jelas kesana-kemari, memberikan sensasi mual disepanjang perut Ichigo, pria itu benar-benar muak dengan segala hal di dirinya sekarang.

Dengan ganas, Ichigo merogoh saku celananya, mencari ponsel yang selalu disimpannya disana. Lalu dengan cekatan, Ichigo menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya.

"Selamat sore, tuan Ichigo," sapa seorang pria di ujung sana, yang baru saja dihubungi oleh Ichigo.

"Ah! Tutup mulut cerewetmu itu, dan dengarkan aku!"

"A-anda mabuk, tuan? Anda dimana? Aku akan menjemput and-"

"Aku bilang diam!"

"M-maaf tuan, apa terjadi sesuatu pada anda?"

"Keh, ini bukan urusanmu, bodoh! Kau ingat orang yang pernah kuperintahkan padamu untuk menyelidikinya? Mmm, siapa nama orang itu?"

"Maksud anda, Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Ya! Dia, dia, aku mau dia di_ drop out_!"

"A-apa mak-"

"Kau tuli, hah? Aku bilang, keluarkan dia! Sekarang!"

"A-aah, b-baik, tuan."

"Heh, bagus."

Dan panggilan pun diputus sepihak oleh Ichigo, meski pria di seberang sana masih terdengar ragu-ragu untuk menjalankan perintah Ichigo yang terkesan memaksa dan tak berlandaskan alasan yang jelas. Tapi kini, Ichigo telah merasa puas, tidak bertemu dengan Rukia lagi mungkin bisa membuat perasaannya membaik.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dengan setengah sadar, Ichigo meletakkan sejumlah uang diatas mejanya, entah berapa, dia sendiri tak berniat menghitungnya. Dan dengan langkah yang tidak stabil, Ichigo melenggang keluar bar, berjalan menuju mobil sedannya yang tampak samar-samar dimatanya.

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar di sekitar sana mengamati aksi konyol Ichigo yang berjalan lunglai ke tepi jalan. Dia sadar bahwa Ichigo adalah pria yang kaya raya, apalagi sekarang Ichigo sedang mabuk, ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba apapun, pria yang tampak seperti preman itu menarik tubuh Ichigo dengan paksa, menjauhi hiruk pikuk jalanan dan menuju ke lorong-lorong sunyi disekitar sana, jauh dari pandangan orang-orang. Ichigo bukannya pasrah, hanya saja, segala perlawanan yang dilakukannya sungguh tidak berguna. Kesadarannya yang nyaris hilang benar-benar melemahkan kondisi tubuhnya, dan dia pun harus rela terseret kearah yang dituju oleh preman itu.

Ichigo ingin berteriak keras, namun sungguh, rasa mual yang menghantuinya sejak tadi tidak mengizinkannya untuk membuka mulut. Dia sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik sekarang, tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya.

Setelah merasa sampai di tempat yang cocok, preman tadi lalu menghempaskan tubuh Ichigo di tembok gang yang remang itu, lalu senyum licik pun menghiasi wajah penuh lukanya, "Heh," cengiran khas yang terkesan kejam itu pun membahana di telinga Ichigo, membuat dirinya seketika bangkit dari posisinya yang semula terjungkal di tanah.

Ichigo menyeka darah di pelipisnya, pengelihatannya semakin kabur akibat tubrukannya di tembok tadi. Susah payah Ichigo menahan bobot tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri kembali, meski dia sendiri masih sempoyongan kiri-kanan. Karena bagaimana pun, harga diri Ichigo lebih dari ini, dan dia harus bisa membuktikannya.

"Keh, masih bisa berdiri rupanya," ujar si preman, sambil memandang rendah Ichigo.

BUK

Satu tendangan, tentu saja ditujukan untuk Ichigo. Pria itu kini terbaring lemah di tanah, dengan posisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Ichigo yang biasanya akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menentangnya tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun, tapi kini, keadaan telah berbalik. Ichigo tak dapat melawan, dia bukanlah seorang ahli _kung fu_ dan dia juga tak pernah mempelajari jurus mabuk apapun. Ichigo yang sekarang adalah pria mabuk yang tak berdaya. Perlahan, kesadarannya pun hilang, setelah memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh seorang preman rendahan. Bukan, mungkin saja setelah ini dia akan mati, apa ini adalah balasan atas perbuatan angkuhnya selama ini? Ichigo pun tak ingin mengakuinya.

* * *

Rukia berlarian dengan liar ke dalam gang gelap itu. Semakin masuk ke dalam, cahaya yang tertangkap oleh retinanya semakin menurun, membuat perasaan Rukia semakin nyaman. Kesunyian yang menghiasi gang itu membuat dirinya yakin bahwa disana memang hanya ada dia seorang. Ini merupakan tempat yang cocok baginya untuk melampiaskan segala perasaannya, menumpahkan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya dan menjadi gadis yang rapuh, untuk beberapa saat saja.

Rukia berhenti, kemudian dengan gemetaran, dirapatkannya tubuh yang sejak tadi sibuk berlari-larian di tembok pojok di gang itu. Meski tembok yang dipunggunginya terasa dingin dan lembab, tapi Rukia tak peduli, kegelapan dan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti gang kecil itu benar-benar membuat Rukia merasa sendirian.

Rukia tertunduk, sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya disela-sela lututnya, menutup mata, dan akhirnya, menangis dalam kebisuan. Kesedihan Rukia sudah tak tertahankan lagi, pertengkaran singkatnya dengan Ichigo tadi cukup untuk menguras segala emosinya. Baru kali ini Rukia begitu marah pada seseorang, biasanya Rukia akan lebih pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dan hanya memaki seperlunya saja. Tapi kini, ada alasan tersendiri sampai Rukia rela berbuat seperti itu pada Ichigo, alasan penting yang harus Rukia lakukan, demi dirinya, dan Inoue. Satu alasan yang cukup kuat, agar kejadian yang tidak diinginkan takkan terulang lagi. Bagaimanapun Rukia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Inoue, baginya semua yang terjadi pada Inoue adalah salahnya dan satu-satunya jalan keluar yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menjauhi si Kurosaki, meski hal itu akan melukai dirinya sendiri, melebihi sebelumnya.

Dan bodohnya lagi, Rukia tidak memberitahukan keputusannya ini pada Inoue, dia merasa bahwa gadis baik seperti Inoue tidak pantas jika dimasukkan ke dalam persoalannya yang rumit, gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak berhak disalahkan atas apapun.

Cukup lama Rukia mengurung diri disana, perasaan nyaman yang melingkupinya membuat diri Rukia semakin terlena dan menikmati setiap detiknya di gang itu. Dunia serasa menghilang, permasalahan yang selalu mengusiknya seketika musnah begitu Rukia masuk kedalam ilusi yang dia ciptakan sendiri di pikirannya, ilusi yang membuatnya lupa akan segala kepenatannya selama ini.

BRUUK

Rukia terlonjak kaget, tapi masih menahan diri dalam posisi yang sama. Meski detak jantungnya sempat melonjak tadi akibat suara gaduh yang tiba-tiba saja mengusik ketenangannya. Merasa _invisible_, Rukia pun tak memperdulikan suara berisik tadi, dia tetap sibuk menggalau sendirian dan menganggap kebisingan tadi hanyalah suara kucing yang sibuk bermain-main.

"Keh, masih bisa berdiri rupanya."

BUK

Kali ini, Rukia sudah tidak bisa bertahan dalam posisi duduk tenangnya, suara berat tadi sudah cukup untuk memecah konsentrasinya dan berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sepenuhnya. Rukia mengangkat kembali kepalanya, dan memandangi setiap sisi dari gang itu, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sumber kekacauan tadi. Samar-samar Rukia melihat seorang pria bertubuh kekar, pria itu tengah tertawa licik dengan bebas, dan kedengarannya dia sangat menikmati kegiatannya itu.

Sadar bahwa pria itu adalah orang jahat, Rukia pun mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat sepintas lalu, retinanya menangkap warna jingga, ditanah yang tak jauh darinya. Dadanya seakan sesak, saat otaknya dengan seenak-enaknya menduga bahwa si jingga itu adalah pria yang dikenalnya. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Rukia pun memicingkan matanya, untuk melihat siapa atau apa sebenarnya warna jingga itu.

"Ichigo," desah Rukia dengan sangat pelan, hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu memang benar Ichigo.

Dan setelah puas meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Rukia pun merogoh tas kecilnya dengan ganas, mengirim pesan pada Inoue, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menolong Ichigo. Seberapa kesalnya pun Rukia pada Ichigo, gadis itu tidak bisa berpura-pura buta disaat Ichigo sedang dalam kesulitan seperti ini.

Dengan bermodalkan cahaya _handphone_, Rukia menelusuri daerah disekitarnya, mencari sebongkah batu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menghalau preman jahat itu.

BUUK

Lemparan Rukia tadi benar-benar tepat sasaran, preman itu kini mengerang buas sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya, yang mulai mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Sialnya, preman itu tidak kehilangan kesadarannya sedikit pun, tampaknya Rukia harus lebih sering menonton film _action _lagi.

_'Dia kuat juga rupanya,'_ batin Rukia, gadis itu sedikit bergedik ngeri begitu mendapati _death glare _yang diberikan oleh preman itu padanya.

"Oh, sial," desis Rukia. Dengan hati-hati, Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari tatapan preman yang tidak bersahabat itu.

"Keh, hanya gadis kecil rupanya," preman yang berwajah seram itu pun tertawa nista, membuat _inner _Rukia ingin muntah.

"Huh, dasar preman kampung, apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?" tantang Rukia.

Rukia bukannya tidak takut, tapi disaat seperti ini, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengulur waktu selama mungkin, menunggu Inoue datang menyelamatkannya. Dan kemampuan adu mulutnya dengan Ichigo yang sudah sangat profesional mungkin akan berguna disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Heh, gadis kecil yang galak, ini bukan urusanmu jadi kusarankan jangan ikut campur."

"Fufufu, sekarang ini menjadi urusanku, preman besar yang jelek," ejek Rukia, lengkap dengan senyum mengejek andalannya.

"Heh, kau berani juga rupanya, bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar?"

"Kau akan menyesal bermain dengan gadis kecil sepertiku."

Tak ada jalan lain lagi, saat ini Rukia harus bisa mengulur waktu, akan tetapi preman dihadapannya tidak tahan berdebat lebih lama lagi dengannya.

"Hehe, kita lihat saja," ujar si preman, sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, gerakan yang mampu membuat Rukia memperkuat posisi kuda-kudanya.

Satu serangan. Preman itu sedikit kesal karena serangannya tadi tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh Rukia sedikit pun, dan Rukia masih bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya yang akan dilemparkan oleh si preman.

Dua, tiga, lima, tujuh, tidak ada yang bisa mengenai Rukia. Gadis itu bisa menghindari semuanya, tubuh mungil dan sedikit pengalaman bela diri rupanya sangat berguna untuknya saat ini.

Dengan napas yang terpenggal-penggal, Rukia pun memandangi lawannya dengan tatapan tajam, menjatuhkan mental seorang preman memang tidak mudah.

Dan kini, gadis itu melompat kesana-kemari, berlari, menunduk, bahkan terkadang dia harus berputar kearah yang berlawanan, demi menghindari pukulan tajam yang diarahkan padanya.

Dalam hati, Rukia terus berharap agar Inoue segera datang.

* * *

BIIIIIIIIIIP

Handphone mungil itu bergetar, membuat sang pemilik segera merogohnya dengan cekatan.

"Sms dari Rukia?" ucap Inoue dengan heran, keningnya merapat dengan sendirinya.

_'Bukankah Rukia sedang menyendiri di dalam gang itu, lalu mengapa dia mengirimiku sms? Apa jangan-jangan aku ketahuan ya? Atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia? Oh, tidak..'_ batin Inoue terus berenggut tak tentu arah, dan daripada terus bergemelut dengan firasatnya yang semakin aneh, Inoue pun lebih memilih membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Rukia tadi.

"Gawat," desis Inoue, setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan padanya. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar dan napas yang menderu-deru, Inoue pun bersegera melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Rukia.

Usai menelpon bantuan, Inoue pun berlarian ke gang yang dihuni oleh Rukia tadi. Gadis itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Rukia, membuat keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangannya.

* * *

_'Inoue'_ dari kejauhan, Rukia dapat mengenali gadis berambut jingga itu, tidak salah lagi.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si preman, Rukia pun tersenyum kecil, kali ini dia berusaha mengintimidasi si preman, "Hei, polisi akan segera datang, kalau kau tidak ingin tertangkap sebaiknya kau segera pergi."

"Hahaha, aku akan menghabisimu tepat sebelum polisi itu datang," ujar si preman. Rupanya, sifat kepercayaan diri si preman sangat tinggi, namun bukan Rukia namanya kalau dia berhenti sampai disini.

"Heh, kalau begitu, kenapa sejak tadi tak ada satupun seranganmu yang bisa mengenaiku?"

Gigi si preman bergemeletuk menahan amarah, perkataan Rukia tadi benar-benar memancing emosinya. Tapi tenang, Rukia mengatakan itu memang agar memancing seluruh perhatian si preman padanya, sementara Inoue sedang mengendap-ngendap mendekati si preman dari belakang, dengan sebongkah botol kaca digenggamannya.

"Ap-"

CCRRRRKKK

Pecahan kaca itu kini bertebaran diatas tanah, Inoue melompat mundur sejauh yang dia bisa usai memukul kepala si preman.

Gadis berambut jingga itu kini menutup matanya dengan takut, bagaimana tidak, itu adalah tindakan kekerasan yang pertama kali dia lakukan. Sungguh tidak mudah bagi gadis seperti Inoue untuk melakukan hal sekeji itu.

Mata Rukia terbelalak, dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri, Rukia menyaksikan botol itu menghantam bagian belakang kepala si preman yang tadi sudah sedikit berdarah akibat dari serangannya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin si preman masih sanggup berdiri? Bahkan masih sanggup berjalan? Padahal darah segar telah mengalir bebas dari kepalanya.

"Inoue!" Rukia terlalu sibuk memikirkan ketahanan tubuh lawannya yang hebat, tanpa memperhatikan si preman yang telah berjalan mendekati Inoue, yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Dengan celingukan, Rukia melihat kiri-kanan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikannya alat untuk menghabisi si preman, Inoue dalam bahaya saat ini.

Dengan gemetaran, Inoue terus berdoa, semoga polisi datang tepat sebelum preman itu menghabisi nyawanya. Lututnya seakan membeku, tak ada pergerakan yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini. Sementara si preman, tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya yang sudah banjir darah. Pengelihatannya memang telah mulai buram, tapi semangat kejahatannya masih menggelora di dalam benaknya, dua gadis kecil tidak mungkin menghalangi aksi kejahatannya.

Dengan ganas, preman itu menarik paksa sisa-sisa botol yang masih ada dalam genggaman Inoue. Dipandanginya botol kaca yang kini telah terbagi dua itu, lalu terbesitlah ide di dalam otaknya untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis di hadapannya, yang kelihatannya terlihat sangat lemah.

Baru saja si preman hendak mengayuh botol di genggamannya untuk balik melukai Inoue, Rukia telah lebih dulu melemparkan batu-batu kerikil di sekitarnya ketubuh pria jahat itu.

Dan aksi Rukia itu sukses membuat pria berotot itu berbalik, membelakangi Inoue dan menatap lurus kearah Rukia, "Bukankah tadi kau bilang bisa menghabisiku sebelum polisi datang? Huh, waktumu semakin sedikit, tuan preman."

"Awas kau," kemarahan si preman sudah mencapai batas maksimumnya. Dengan segala emosi, pria itupun bersiap melemparkan serangannya kearah Rukia, termakan oleh ejekan Rukia tadi.

Sambil masih menghindari serangan si preman yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Rukia berteriak kencang kearah Inoue yang masih membeku mengamati perkelahian kecil mereka, "Bawa Ichigo pergi dari sini, Inoue!"

DEG

Kesadaran Inoue segera pulih, ditatapnya Rukia dengan penuh penyesalan. Inoue sungguh tidak tega meninggalkan Rukia disana, tapi, pancaran iris violet tadi benar-benar terlihat serius, Rukia tidak ingin Inoue celaka.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Inoue untuk menemukan tubuh Ichigo, dan dengan kekuatan penuh, Inoue menarik paksa tubuh Ichigo, menjauh dari medan pertempuran itu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan," geram si preman. Dengan gontai, preman itu bersegera menuju kearah Inoue yang berjalan memunggunginya sambil menyeret Ichigo.

"Inoue!"

Terlambat, preman itu kini telah mengayunkan pecahan botol tadi, tepat kearah wajah Inoue. Sementara gadis berambut jingga itu hanya membeku pasrah, tak ada yang dapat diperbuatnya.

CCRRRRR

Inoue terjatuh, bukan karena serangan si preman, tapi karena dorongan Rukia. Gadis itu kini terbaring di tanah, kedua tangannya telah lecet. Namun ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi Inoue untuk mengerang kesakitan, sementara darah segar tampak mengaliri tangan kanan Rukia.

"R-rukia," Inoue berusaha mendekati gadis itu, yang masih memunggunginya dengan satu tangan yang memegangi wajah, dan tentu saja, cairan merah yang menetes-netes dari sikunya.

GRRRRR

Seolah mendramatisir keadaan yang semakin menegang, guntur juga turut campur, bahkan kini, hujan mulai mengguyur kota Karakura lagi. Membuat rasa perih di wajah Rukia semakin tak tertahankan.

WIIIUUWIIIUUW

Sirine mobil polisi yang khas itu mulai memekakan telinga, si preman sudah kelabakan dan tak mampu kabur kemana-mana. Beberapa orang polisi telah berdiri mengelilingi mereka dengan satu pistol yang mengarah tepat di kepala si preman, membuat pria yang terluka parah itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menyerah.

Di belakang mobil polisi itu, _Ambulance _khas Rumah Sakit Karakura telah berhenti dengan mendadak. Dua orang wanita berpakaian serba putih berlarian masuk kedalam gang itu, setelah si preman diamankan oleh polisi, para suster itu pun mendekati Rukia dan Inoue.

"Astaga, R-rukia!" pekik Inoue, begitu melihat keadaan Rukia yang telah berlumuran darah.

Sementara Rukia, gadis mungil itu tersenyum kaku, masih sambil menutupi pipi kanannya yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah. Bibir gadis itu telah pucat, karena luka diwajahnya yang dibiarkan terbuka sejak tadi.

"Tak apa Inoue, aku baik-baik saja," begitulah ucapan Rukia setiap kali Inoue merintih menyebutkan namanya. Bahkan didalam mobil _Ambulance _pun, Inoue tak henti-hentinya menangis, para suster pun telah berusaha mati-matian untuk menenangkan Inoue, tapi gadis itu terus-terusan saja menangisi Rukia. Anehnya, Ichigo tak terpengaruh oleh tangisan Inoue yang meledak-ledak, Ichigo masih tak sadarkan diri di samping Rukia.

* * *

Setelah mendapat sembilan jahitan di wajahnya, Rukia pun diperbolehkan untuk bertemu sebentar dengan Inoue, sebelum dirinya dirujuk ke luar kota atas saran dokter, guna menghilangkan bekas lukanya itu.

"Rukia, kau tak apa?" Inoue berlarian masuk kedalam ruang UGD, ditatapnya iris teduh berwarna violet itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku tak apa, Inoue. Setelah ini aku akan di bawa ke Rumah Sakit lain, jauh dari sini. Jadi, bisakah aku meminta pertolonganmu, Inoue?"

Inoue sangat terpukul mendengar ucapan Rukia tadi, namun dengan segera gadis itu menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat dan mengangguk pasti.

* * *

Mentari bersinar terang, seolah berusaha menipu pengelihatan orang-orang yang dinaunginya. Ini masih musim hujan, dan tidak mungkin hujan tiba-tiba menghilang dari kota Karakura begitu saja hanya karena gadis yang sangat menyukai hujan itu tak lagi berada disana.

Ichigo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulangkali, tak percaya bahwa kini dirinya sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang terasa bagitu kaku.

Sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terakhir kali dialaminya, Ichigo mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang dibalut perban. Oh benar, dia baru ingat bahwa dia sempat terlibat perkelahian dengan seorang preman, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa selamat?

Ichigo pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilinya, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya padanya. Dan benar saja, dia menemukan sosok itu, gadis dengan warna rambut senada dengannya, tampak sedang tertidur diatas sofa disudut ruangan itu.

Tanpa berniat membangunkan si gadis, Ichigo pun hanya memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu memandang jenuh keluar jendela. Mengingat tentang kejadian kemarin, mau tak mau Ichigo kembali mengingat perkataan Rukia.

_'Dimana gadis itu sekarang?' _pikir Ichigo.

Dihembuskannya lagi napasnya dengan berat, samar-samar Ichigo sempat melihat bayangan Rukia sebelum dia pinsan di gang itu, tapi apa mungkin itu benar-benar Rukia? Ichigo pun tak tahu.

"Hhhoaam, eh, kau sudah bangun, Kurosaki?"

Suara riang gadis berambut jingga itu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo, "A-ah, aku baru saja bangun, Inoue."

"Ah, syukurlah," Inoue berusaha tersenyum se-_natural _mungkin, agar Ichigo tidak curiga.

"Ahiya, Inoue. Apa kau yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Ichigo tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"I-iya, aku menemukanmu didalam sebuah gang," jelas Inoue singkat, dalam hati gadis itu berdoa agar Ichigo tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

Dan ternyata, doa Inoue dikabulkan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

Kedua insan itu kini hanya memandangi langit cerah diluar sana. Pikiran mereka dicuri oleh sosok yang sama, sosok yang sangat mencintai hujan, sosok yang sangat berarti bagi mereka, Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

Inoue melirik jam dindingnya sekilas, lalu dengan malas Inoue kembali menarik selimut tebalnya, kembali bersiap menerobos kedalam dunia mimpinya. Hari ini Inoue merasa sangat lelah, dia baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit, setelah menepati janjinya kepada Rukia. Dan beruntung sekarang sedang masa liburan, jadi Inoue tidak perlu pergi ke kampus hari ini.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

_Handphone _yang telah disiagakan Inoue di samping bantalnya akhirnya bergetar, rasa kantuk yang sejak tadi menggerogoti Inoue pun mendadak punah, apalagi setelah melihat nama yang tertera dilayar _handphone_-nya.

"Rukia~"

"Hai, Inoue."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana operasinya? Lukamu tidak parah kan? Ap-"

"Inoue, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ah, syukurlah, Rukia. Eh, jadi, kapan kau akan kembali?"

Hening. Rukia tak menjawab pertanyaan Inoue. Dan itu membuat Inoue yakin akan prediksinya kemarin.

"Fuh, ternyata benar kau akan pindah kesana."

"Hn, maafkan aku. Kau tahu kan, kakakku orang seperti apa."

Hening. Kali ini Inoue yang tidak menjawab, susah payah Inoue menahan air matanya yang ingin menerobos keluar.

"Hei, ayolah Inoue. Kita masih bisa saling berhubungan kan, lagi pula, kita tetap sahabat, kan?"

"Hn, tentu Rukia, hiks."

"Inoue, ayolah jangan menangis~"

"M-maaf Rukia, ini pasti karena aku kan?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu, Inoue?"

"Jika ini karena gadis-gadis yang mengerjaiku waktu itu, kau tak perlu memikirkannya Rukia. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dan kau bisa tetap berteman dengan Ichigo, aku tidak aka-"

"Bukan, Inoue."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, mungkin sedikit juga karena itu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti itu lagi Inoue, apalagi itu semua hanya karena rasa cemburu yang tidak jelas gara-gara kedekatanku dengan Ichigo. Itu, tidak adil buatmu Inoue, jika han-"

"Itu juga tidak adil buatmu, Rukia. Mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama padamu, kan? Tapi kau tak pernah memberitahukannya padaku, kau selalu menyembunyikannya dibalik senyum ceria itu. Kau tahu, aku merasa seperti sahabat yang tak berguna, Rukia."

"Maaf Inoue, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terbebani. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa mereka juga melakukan hal itu padamu, aku benar-benar marah pada Ichigo. Aku marah karena gara-gara dia kau terluka, Inoue. Ah, sudahlah, kita tidak perlu membahas masalah itu lagi, oke?"

"Hn. Tapi, apa suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali kesini Rukia?"

"Biarkan waktu yang memutuskannya."

"Hn, eh Rukia, apa disana hujan? Disini hujan loh~"

* * *

Semenjak kepindahan Rukia ke luar negeri, Inoue menjadi agak pendiam. Gadis itu tak lagi cerewet seperti dulu, dia menjadi agak penyendiri, namun dalam beberapa bulan, Inoue kembali seperti semula. Kepergian Rukia memang berpengaruh padanya, tapi Inoue harus tetap melangkah, karena di sana Rukia juga pasti berpikir seperti itu. Jadi, demi Rukia, Inoue akan menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

Keadaan itu berbanding terbalik dengan Ichigo, pria itu kini menjadi lebih dingin lagi pada orang-orang disekelilingnya, dia sekarang menyesali keputusannya men-_drop out _Rukia. Tapi memang benar, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, dan kini tak ada gunanya bagi Ichigo untuk menyesali perbuatan konyolnya itu.

Dan karena tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi, Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Inoue.

Akhirnya, dengan desakan dan paksaan dari Ichigo, Inoue pun membeberkan informasi bahwa Rukia sedang berada diluar negeri. Gadis itu terpaksa menceritakan kembali kisah menyeramkan yang menimpa dirinya dan Rukia kala itu, saat mereka melindungi Ichigo dari si preman. Mau bagaimana lagi, Inoue tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat mendengar pengakuan Ichigo bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Rukia, entah kapan dan bagaimana, yang jelas, sekarang Ichigo menyadari perasannya pada Rukia.

Rasa penyesalan Ichigo pun semakin dalam, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa Rukia mengorbankan dirinya demi dia. Luka lama Ichigo karena kepergian Ibunya kembali terbuka, membuat Ichigo mau tidak mau merasa terpukul.

Dan karena itu, kini Ichigo kembali merenungi dirinya, mengingat-ingat ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Rukia sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Ichigo mengangguk, dia setuju bahwa dirinya yang sekarang memang pantasnya mati saja, Ichigo yang sekarang memang sangat buruk, dan itu bukanlah apa yang Ibunda dan Rukia harapkan darinya.

Demi Ibundanya, demi Rukia, dan terlebih lagi demi dirinya sendiri, Ichigo memutuskan untuk berubah. Ichigo akan menjelma menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya, tanpa bersembunyi dibalik kepalusan lagi.

Dipandanginya lagi, langit kelabu itu, yang mulai mengurangi intensitas hujannya diluar sana. Jujur, Ichigo rindu hujan, lebih tepatnya Rukia. Ichigo tak pernah lagi bisa sembunyi-sembunyi mengamati gadis mungil yang asyik bermain hujan dari balik kaca mobilnya. Karena kini, setiap kali Ichigo keluar rumah, hujan tak pernah lagi menampakkan wujudnya, seperti Rukia yang hilang entah kemana.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Ichigo? Kau melamun?" teguran halus yang bernada rendah itu kini membuat Ichigo terlonjak kaget. Pandangannya pun beralih dari pemandangan hujan di luar jendela menuju iris gelap di sampingnya.

"Hehe, sedikit," cengiran khas Ichigo kembali membahana, membuat wanita tua itu tersenyum maklum.

"Rupanya kau sudah memilih seorang gadis. Padahal aku baru saja hendak memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Yahyah, terserah kau saja. Lanjutkanlah khayalanmu itu, aku masuk keruanganku dulu, Ichigo," pamit wanita tua itu, sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya memandanginya dengan senyum simpul.

Karena bosan, Ichigo pun berkeliling di panti itu. Dan akhirnya, sepasang kaki jenjang miliknya membawa Ichigo ke taman belakang. Kebetulan sekali, hujan masih gerimis dan aroma tanah yang dulu begitu disukai Ichigo kembali menguar bebas, Ichigo pun kembali hanyut ke dalam harum aroma itu.

Ichigo menggulung ujung celananya seidikit lalu melompat turun ke rumput pendek di bawahnya, kedua matanya terpejam rapat guna menambah konsentrasinya untuk menikmati aroma itu seutuhnya. Dan saat kedua iris onyx itu kembali terbuka, patung wanita cantik disudut taman itu tampak begitu mencolok di mata Ichigo, hingga menghipnotisnya untuk mendekat.

Setelah berada di dekat patung itu, Ichigo pun menundukkan kepalanya, memandang sisi kosong disamping patung itu dan akhirnya berjongkok disana, semua hal disini mengingatkan Ichigo padanya, "Rukia, aku sudah mengingatnya," gumam Ichigo, bibirnya tertarik keatas, membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

"Yeee~ hujan~" perpaduan suara-suara cempreng itu membuat senyum Ichigo semakin mengembang. Rupanya, anak-anak panti sudah kembali, padahal Ichigo baru saja bisa merasa tenang di sana, setelah ini dia pasti akan dipaksa main oleh mereka.

Hujan pun seolah berpihak pada anak-anak itu, rintikannya semakin bertambah, membuat semua anak-anak di sana bersorak kegirangan. Tak terkecuali Ichigo, pria itu bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan bersiap untuk bermain hujan bersama bocah-bocah nakal itu.

DEG

Jantung Ichigo seakan berhenti, oke, itu memang terlalu berlebihan tapi sungguh, mimpi apa Ichigo semalam?

_'Mungkinkah itu...' _batin Ichigo penuh tanya, sambil masih memandangi sosok gadis bersyal ungu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. Gadis itu masih terlihat sibuk bermain hujan dengan sekumpulan bocah-bocah di sekelilingnya.

"Rukia."

Violet dan onyx kembali bertemu setelah berpisah setahun lamanya. Riuh teriakan dari bocah-bocah di sekeliling mereka seakan lenyap, menyisakan sepi yang menggigit.

"Ichigo," Rukia tersenyum penuh arti, sosok yang telah lama hilang dari pandangannya kini kembali berdiri di sana. Tak ada kata yang dapat melukiskan perasaan mereka saat ini.

Dan tentu saja, senyum Rukia membuat Ichigo tak kuasa menahan senyumnya juga, keduanya saling tertawa, tersenyum, dan memandang, cinta benar-benar telah mempermainkan mereka.

Benar,

Waktu kini telah memutuskan,

Lalu takdir akhirnya mempersatukan mereka,

Dan Tuhan seolah-olah telah merestui hubungan mereka.

* * *

**Yeeeee~ akhirnya selesai jugaa~ ^^**

**Gimana? Gajekah? Kami mohon maaf jika masih banya kesalahan-kesalahan didalam fic ini :)**

**Dan sekali lagi, kami mohon RIVIEEEW nyayaaaa~ Arigatou~**

**Ohiya, ada yang nggak puas sama endingnya? Riview dulu, baru baca chapter BONUS-nya hohoho #plakplak**

**RIVIEWyaaaaa~**


	3. Spesial

**Yosh, bagi yang belum puas dengan Chapter 2 tadi, kami punya hadiah tambahan khusus, spesial IchiRuki XD**

**Happy reading minna,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Title : Rain**

**Bleach Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Tite kubo**

**Warnings : Gaje, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Story : Bii Akari&Rufina Yumi ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Usai bermain hujan dengan sekumpulan anak panti, Ichigo dan Rukia pun mendekam di ruang tengah. Bocah-bocah tadi telah tidur nyenyak di kamar mereka masing-masing, sementara para suster di panti itu ikut menjaga bocah-bocah itu agar dapat tidur nyenyak.

Mereka berdua pun terduduk kaku di depan cerobong asap tua di tengah ruangan itu, yang sengaja dinyalakan untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuh mereka. Ichigo sedikit mencuri pandang kepada Rukia, sementara Rukia tampak sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan secangkir coklat hangat yang mengepul digenggamannya.

SYUUUURRP

Rukia menyeruput coklat panasnya dalam diam, membiarkan Ichigo menatapnya sesuka hati. Meski sebenarnya Rukia agak merasa risih dipandangi dengan begitu intens oleh pria berambut jeruk di sampingnya, tapi apa salahnya membiarkan Ichigo memuaskan hasratnya sejenak? Lagipula Rukia juga merasa sangat nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Bayangkan saja, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dengan secangkir coklat hangat di tangan masing-masing. Terlebih lagi, tak ada siapapun diruangan itu, hanya si Kurosaki dan Kuchiki saja.

"Ehm," wanita tua tadi kembali mengintrupsi khayalan Ichigo, dan dalam seketika Ichigo pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah maaf, selimutnya tinggal satu. Jadi, tak apa kan jika kalian berbagi selimut?" tawar si wanita tua dengan pelan, namun entah mengapa memberi kesan hangat tersendiri di hati Rukia dan Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis, sementara Ichigo segera mengambil selimut itu dan menyelimuti diri mereka, membuat jarak di antara mereka nyaris tidak ada.

"Tak apa kan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pelan, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan lemah dari Rukia.

"Eh? Kalian saling mengenal?"

Kedua insan itu saling tertawa, terlihat sedikit kikuk, tapi begitulah mereka.

"Tepat seperti yang kukatakan tadi," ucap Ichigo dengan yakin, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si wanita tua yang masih berdiri di dekat sana.

"Oh, tentu saja. Padahal aku baru saja hendak mengenalkan kalian," wanita tua itu balas mengedipkan matanya, seolah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ichigo sebelumnya.

Oke, Rukia memang bukanlah orang yang serba ingin tahu, jadi dia lebih memilih larut kembali kedalam aroma coklat panasnya dan kehangatan api unggun di hadapannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, wanita tua itu segera pamit dan melenggang kembali menuju ruangannya, meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo berduaan di sana.

"Jadi, Rukia, apa yang membuatmu kembali?"

Rukia tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo yang _to the point_ itu, dialihkannya kedua manik violetnya menuju iris Ichigo yang telah menantinya sejak tadi, "Hmm, aku rindu kota ini," Rukia tersenyum lagi, kali ini sedikit terlihat mengejek. "Aku rindu panti ini, aku rindu hujan di sini, aku rindu Inoue, dan aku rin-"

"Aku merindukanmu," sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir Ichigo benar-benar membuat hati Rukia luluh, gadis itu kini sudah yakin sepenuhnya. Rukia yakin bahwa Ichigo Kurosaki di sampingnya itu, bukanlah pribadi yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Tatapan matanya, senyum di wajahnya, semuanya bukanlah kepalsuan lagi, ada kehangatan yang terpancar dari iris onyx itu.

"Aku tahu," Rukia juga ikut tersenyum, membalas tatapan Ichigo yang terkesan dalam. "Aku tahu kau merindukanku, karena itu aku kembali," lanjut Rukia, membuat tawa Ichigo mendadak pecah.

Mereka berdua pun kembali hanyut ke dalam tawa masing-masing, dan keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Rukia, syal itu. Terimakasih telah menjaganya hingga saat ini," bisik Ichigo, seolah ini adalah rahasia besar yang tak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali mereka.

"Eh, kau mengingatnya?" pekik Rukia, nadanya mendadak meninggi dan rona merah sedikit tampak di wajahnya.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, "Mana mungkin aku melupakannya, pendek."

Bibir Rukia menerucut kesal, kata itu kini sudah terdengar asing di telinganya, meski sebenarnya, Rukia sangat merindukan julukannya itu.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Rintikan hujan masih terjun bebas di bumi, mengeroyok massal tubuh mungil beberapa anak kecil yang bermain-main riang di atas rerumputan hijau itu. Kaki-kaki kecil mereka yang semula menari-nari riang mulai menggigil karena suhu udara yang menurun drastis. Beberapa anak berlarian dengan brutal menembus tetes-tetes hujan di sekitar mereka, mencari kehangatan yang dijanjikan oleh nona-nona yang sejak tadi menanti mereka dibawah lindungan payung. Sayup-sayup, kekehan khas monster-monster cilik yang menolak untuk berhenti bermain hujan itu semakin berkurang, kebanyakan sudah menyerah dan mengikuti naluri tubuh mereka yang sudah memohon-mohon untuk menghentikan kenakalan khas bocah-bocah itu. Tubuh mereka bergetar, akibat dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulang-tulang mereka, bahkan ada beberapa diantaranya yang sudah mulai bersin dan batuk-batuk.

"Ayo cepat anak-anak, berhentilah bermain lagi, kalian bisa sakit!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya naik turun, mengisyaratkan pada anak-anak asuhnya itu agar berhenti bermain hujan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, segerombolan tubuh-tubuh mungil yang tadi memenuhi taman kecil itu mulai hilang, tak menyisakan satu anak pun di sana, "A-ano, apa anda melihat Rukia, nona? Sejak tadi anak itu belum kelihatan," tanya seorang gadis berpakaian khas berwarna putih dengan takut-takut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil nona tadi, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang menguar aura menakutkan dari tubuhnya.

Karena bertambah gugup, gadis itu menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, kedua tangannya dia genggam erat-erat, "I-itu, m-maksu-"

"Bicara yang jelas!" perintah sang ibu panti, wajahnya yang semula lembut dan teduh kini sudah berubah drastis.

"Maaf nona, Rukia, dia tidak ada di dalam," jelas si gadis dengan tatapan mata yang begitu sendu, kekhawatirannya terlihat jelas di balik kedua iris gelapnya.

"Rukia?" sang ibu panti kembali terdiam, lalu memandangi taman kecil yang terhampar bebas di hadapannya. Kedua bola matanya menyelidik ke setiap sisi taman, berharap bisa menemukan jejak-jejak keberadaan gadis mungil itu.

Dan setelah merasa cukup dengan pencarian kecilnya, ia pun berhenti, lalu kembali memandang gadis muda di hadapannya, "Kau sudah periksa ke kamarnya?"

Si gadis menggeleng, lalu dengan cekatan dia berlari ke dalam, melewati ruang santai dan menaiki tangga kayu di pojok sana, menuju kamar yang berada di ujung koridor itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sementara wanita tadi hanya menghembuskan napas berat, dia tahu, mungkin gadis kecil yang baru masuk di keluarga besarnya itu butuh waktu sendirian lebih lama lagi.

"Rukia!" tak hanya para pengasuh panti asuhan itu, anak-anak yang juga menjadi bagian kecil panti sederhana itu juga ikut membantu, suara-suara cempreng pun menggema-gema sepanjang ruangan.

Hujan masih setia memayungi seluruh kota Karakura, saat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam pekat tampak berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang lenggang itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, mobil itu pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh. Tak butuh waktu lama agar pintu gerbang yang tinggi itu segera terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik dalam balutan mantel tebal yang tengah membatu anak semata wayangnya untuk keluar dari mobil itu. Tangan mulus wanita itu terus menggenggam tangan kecil milik si bocah, yang terus-terusan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya yang manis.

"Selamat datang, nona Kurosaki," sapa sang ibu panti, sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada sosok wanita yang sangat dia segani itu.

"Iya, apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaan selama sebulan ini?" ujar sang nyonya Kurosaki itu dengan lembut, sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan ibu panti itu.

Namun, sebelum sempat menutup pintu, tangan mungil bocah di sampinya perlahan terlepas, dan tarikan-tarikan kecil di ujung roknya mulai terasa, "Hn, ada apa, Ichigo?"

Bocah berambut menyala itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi, dan tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban putranya, wanita itu sudah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo sekarang, "Kau boleh pergi, tapi jangan keluar dari area panti ini Ichigo, mengerti?"

Ichigo kecil mengangguk senang, matanya yang jernih menampakkan rasa kebahagiaan yang dapat ditangkap oleh Ibundanya itu. Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba oleh sang Ibu, Ichigo pun berlarian keluar, sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya kesamping. Tubuhnya seolah-olah menjelma menjadi sebuah pesawat mungil yang terbang bebas di angkasa.

WUUSS WUSS

Gumam Ichigo dengan riang, masih dengan gaya pesawat-pesawat-annya yang cukup berhasil membuatnya menjadi tontonan anak-anak di sana. Tapi Ichigo tak ambil pusing, dia tetap terbang kesana kemari, mengelilingi ruang tamu, melewati koridor, dan akhirnya dia sampai ketempat favoritnya itu, taman belakang.

Hujan yang masih menetes dengan hati-hati membuat Ichigo melirik kiri-kanan, dan setelah sadar bahwa di sana tak ada siapapun, kaki lincahnya melompat ke bawah, turun ke arena lumpur yang membuat sepatu mahal miliknya kotor.

Sayangnya, itu tak juga melunturkan semangat Ichigo, dia masih terlihat sama bahagianya seperti sebelumnya. Dimasukkannya sebelah tangannya kedalam saku mantel dan merapatkan syal ungu yang dia kenakan. Hingga seketika langkahnya terhenti, matanya terpejam, inilah saat paling membahagiakan bagi bocah berusia 9 tahun itu, saat dimana dia dengan bebasnya bisa menghirup aroma tanah basah yang baru saja tersiram hujan, wangi yang bisa memabukkan bocah bermarga Kurosaki itu.

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam wangi kesukaannya itu, bibir mungilnya tertarik keatas dengan sendirinya, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul yang tampak lucu di wajah ovalnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, senyum itu pudar, kerutan di dahinya perlahan terlihat dengan jelas, dan sepasang iris indahnya pun kembali terjaga, "Siapa? Ada orang disini?" teriak Ichigo, sepasang kakinya menjelajahi taman kecil itu seorang diri, memastikan firasat anehnya tadi.

Hening.

Tak ada suara apapun, hanya semilir angin yang diam-diam menghembuskan wangi tanah basah itu lagi, "Kau dimana?" tanya Ichigo lagi, firasat bocah itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Mata bulatnya terus menjelajah sekitar, mencari objek yang membuatnya penasaran.

Ditutupnya lagi sepasang matanya, dan dengan perlahan, Ichigo mengikuti nalurinya, mengikuti apa yang diintruksikan oleh hati kecilnya yang polos.

Jalan, jalan, ups, Ichigo tersandung batu, dan nyaris saja tubuhnya terjungkal ke tanah dengan posisi yang memalukan.

Dipandanginya lagi seisi taman itu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang manarik hatinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun nihil, tak ada apapun di sana, Ichigo baru saja hendak berbalik ketika tiba-tiba saja dia menemukan sebuah petunjuk, seringai kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

Didekatinya dengan perlahan patung dewi fortuna di pojok taman itu, sangat perlahan, hingga Ichigo nyaris saja tertawa karena tak bisa mendengar derap langkahnya seperti biasa.

Dan saat berada tepat di depan patung itu, Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan dalam sekali hitungan, dia berteriak sambil mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, seperti hendak menerkam sesuatu.

BOOOOOOOOO

Teriak Ichigo sekencang mungkin, dengan wajah semenakutkan yang dia bisa.

"Kyaaaa~"

Ichigo tersenyum puas, taktiknya berjalan dengan lancar, tak sia-sia dia menonton acara _Scooby doo _setiap malam.

GREB

Dan sedetik kemudian, wajah Ichigo mendadak memerah, senyum puasnya tadi tiba-tiba lenyap, digantikan dengan kegugupan yang meluap-luap. Detakan jantungnya semakin memacu, seiring dengan lamanya detik yang berlalu.

DEG

Ichigo kembali memusatkan kesadarannya, pelukan anak yang ditakutinya tadi membuat ilusinya terbang entah kemana. Dengan susah payah, Ichigo mengendalikan napasnya yang sempat tercekat tadi, "E-eh, a-ano," ucapnya gugup, masih dengan posisi berpelukan dengan anak kecil di depannya.

Ichigo tak juga buka mulut, begitu pula dengan anak perempuan yang memeluk Ichigo itu. Pikiran Ichigo terkunci, tak menemukan satu kata pun yang bisa di ucapkan disaat seperti ini, tak ada adegan seperti ini di film-film _horror _yang selama ini dinontonnya.

Hiks. Hiks.

Ichigo kembali sadar dari khayalannya, dipandanginya punggung kecil yang kini melekat pada tubuhnya itu dalam-dalam. Wangi yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh gadis itu sungguh membuat Ichigo nyaman, wangi tanah basah kesukaannya.

_'Itu berarti anak tadi sedang bermain hujan di sini? Apa dia tidak kedinginan?' _pikir Ichigo.

Hiks.

Isakan tangis yang semula Ichigo pikir hanya ilusi semata ternyata salah, anak perempuan dalam dekapannya sedang menangis, hanya itu yang Ichigo tahu. Dan dengan perlahan, kedua lengan Ichigo membingkai punggung anak itu, menarik tubuh mereka agar semakin melekat satu sama lain sambil menghirup aroma satu sama lain. Dan anehnya, Ichigo merasa tenang, nyaman. Bocah itu semakin terlena, dieratkannya pelukan hangat itu dan diusap-usapnya punggung anak perempuan itu. Rasanya hanya itu yang harus dia lakukan disaat seperti ini, hanya itu.

Lama, mereka masih berpelukan seperti tadi. Tangis anak perempuan itu sudah lama lenyap, entah mengapa dia juga merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Ichigo, rasanya dia sangat ingin tertidur saat ini juga.

"Ichigo!" teriak nyonya Kurosaki begitu melihat ujung mantel Ichigo di samping patung dewi fortuna itu.

Ichigo segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan cepat dilepaskannya pelukan hangat tadi, lalu memandang anak perempuan di hadapannya dengan iba, "Kau tak apa?" bisiknya.

Tak ada respon, anak perempuan itu masih tertunduk lesu, wajahnya dia tenggelamkan dalam-dalam di balik tirai rambutnya yang berwarna gelap.

"Ichigo! Ayo kesini!"

Ichigo semakin panik, dipandanginya lagi tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Dia memperkirakan bahwa anak itu juga semuran dengannya, wajahnya yang sejak tadi terus bersembunyi membuat Ichigo semakin penasaran.

"Ibuku memanggil, maaf ya, eh, jangan menangis lagi," tutur Ichigo, masih sambil berbisik-bisik, dan dengan pelan dia mengusap ujung kepala anak itu, rasanya dingin.

Tanpa diperintah oleh siapapun, Ichigo melepaskan syal yang sejak tadi melilit lehernya, lalu mengalungkannya pada anak perempuan itu, "Aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu lagi."

Dan dengan langkah memburu, Ichigo berlari riang kearah ibunya, mendekap ibunya dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan di pojok taman itu, sendirian.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Rukia."

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menanggapi panggilan pria berambut jingga di sampingnya yang sejak tadi sibuk mengusik ketentraman helaian rambut gelapnya.

"Hn?" gumam Rukia seadanya, tatapannya yang semula dicuri oleh rintikan hujan di balik jendela mulai beralih, menuju kedua iris itu.

Tak ada yang terucap dari bibir Ichigo, pria itu tetam bungkam sambil menatap dalam-dalam iris violet yang teduh itu. Perasaannya hangat, semakin lama dia semakin suka dengan fantasi yang diberikan oleh iris indah itu, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Ichi-" ucapan Rukia terputus, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja tercekat begitu menyadari bahwa wajah pria di sampingnya itu sudah perlahan mendekat, membunuh jarak yang sebelumnya tercipta di antara mereka.

Detakan jantung kedua insan itu melonjak, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti mereka, membuat kerja otak mereka seakan terhenti begitu saja. Violet dan onyx masih saling bertemu, menyelam kedalam ilusi yang diciptakan oleh iris masing-masing.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Ichigo menutup, jarak pun semakin menipis hingga hanya tersisa satu jengkal saja. Onyx lenyap dari pandangan sang violet, membuat gadis itu segera sadar dari lamunannya tadi, otaknya kembali berkerja seperti semula.

"H-hei, mesum!" teriak Rukia. Wajahnya sudah sangat merona, entah karena malu atau marah, dan itu sukses membuat pria di hadapannya seketika mati gaya.

"A-ap-"

"Kau tadi hampir menciumku, tuan mesum!" maki Rukia lagi. Membuat wajah Ichigo bertambah merah dibanding sebelumnya, entah karena marah dipanggil tuan mesum atau malu karena gagal mencuri bibir mungil gadis itu.

Napas Rukia tersengal-sengal menahan emosi dan rasa malu yang menggerogotinya, dalam hati dia menyesali perbuatannya tadi, mengapa dia harus mempermalukan Ichigo?

Melihat tatapan Rukia yang perlahan melembut, Ichigo mendadak yakin pada perasaannya, perasaan yang sejak tadi mengusiknya untuk merenggut gadis itu dan mendekapnya disisnya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Rukia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Rukia."

"A-apa?!" pekik Rukia, masih bersama dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Bukan hampir, tapi akan," ujar Ichigo, susah mati dia menahan semburat merah itu agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan sang gadis. Mana mungkin wajah Ichigo lebih merah dibanding Rukia, tidak bisa, itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

Mendengar itu, wajah Rukia semakin merona, ditatapnya lagi iris kesukaannya itu, mencari kejujuran dalam pancaran mata onyx milik Ichigo.

Dan benar saja, Ichigo membuktikan ucapannya.

Dimulai dari sebuah ciuman, awal baru bagi kedua makhluk itu pun dimulai.

Hujan,

Tahukah kau bahwa kau begitu berjasa bagi mereka?

_'Arigatou Ame...'_

* * *

**Kyaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga, puuh, arigatou buat semua yang masih setia membaca fic kami sampai disini ^^**

**Jika ada hal yang kurang berkenan, mohon dimaafkan :)**

**Dan ohiya, kami masih menantikan riview dari readers sekalian, dimohon bantuannya~**

**Kami tungguya Riviewnyaa~ Arigatou~**

**Byeee~**


End file.
